


Поздравляем, у вас девочка

by Qeewi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But he's trying, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Han is problematic little bean, He is so bad at it, I forgot about Leia, Most likely OOC, Parent Darth Vader, Shame on me, and a girl, inspired by work i can't find anymore, luke is a sweetheart, shame on me :(
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Весь флагман стоял на ушах из-за одного-единственного человека, в существовании которого сомневался уже, наверное, даже сам Вейдер.Соло вздохнул. Сколько же проблем от этого Скайуокера.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 18





	1. Экспозиция. Хан Соло.

Это было странное чувство. Даже, скорее, не чувство — предчувствие. Мысль, зудившая на краю сознания, навязчивая идея, не дававшая Дарту Вейдеру спокойно спать по ночам — ощущение грядущих перемен.

Что-то вот-вот должно было случиться.

Ощущение это было действительно… странным. Хотя бы потому, что Темный Лорд чувствовал себя так, словно он упускал нечто невероятно важное — непременно очень важное! Проблема была лишь в том, что Дарт Вейдер _никогда_ ничего не упускал.

Это невероятно нервировало. Даже бесило. На подсознательном уровне Вейдер, конечно, понимал, что большинство, коих набирался целый экипаж его личного флагмана, на его месте, вероятно, попросту отмахнулось бы от этой мысли, что в редкие минуты слабости самому Темному Лорду казалось не такой уж плохой идеей. В какой-то момент ему даже подумалось, что, возможно — лишь возможно! — ему стоило бы последовать примеру этого самого большинства… Впрочем, он почти сразу же одергивал себя, вспоминая, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз. Уж кто-кто, а Дарт Вейдер — как и Энакин Скайуокер до него — хорошо знал цену этим… предчувствиям.

Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

Хотя, конечно, повода впадать в панику у него, в общем-то говоря, не было. Кроме того, он был Темным Лордом ситхов, Верховным Главнокомандующим Имперским флотом, а также прослыл главным действующим лицом ночных кошмаров доброй половины населения Галактики — паниковать ему не было положено по статусу. И все же… Все же Вейдеру было _не по себе._ Он не знал, хорошее или дурное сулит ему то самое «что-то», и это _действительно беспокоило_. Великая же Сила, которая все эти годы была верной его спутницей и помощницей, в этот раз лишь услужливо молчала.

Что ж, возможно, повода для паники у него и впрямь не было, но причина как минимум насторожиться — определенно. Потому что если уж Вейдер за всю свою жизнь и уяснил что-то, так это то, что незнание ведет к полному отсутствию контроля над ситуацией. А если у тебя нет контроля, то, соответственно, нет и возможности влиять на будущее — менять, предотвращать, перестраивать.

Этого он позволить себе не мог. В памяти еще были свежи воспоминания почти двадцатилетней давности. Тогда он наивно полагал, что он знает, что делает, свято веря в правильность своих поступков. На деле же он не знал ничего. А все, что он сделал, все жертвы, на которые он, тогда еще Энакин Скайуокер, пошел — все было впустую.

 _Она_ все равно умерла.

От одной только мысли о ней злость вспыхнула в нем мгновенно. Вейдер с силой сжал в руках датапад, чувствуя, как жидкая ярость разливается по венам, заполняя их огнем, и гнев, медленно закипая внутри, набирает силу. По экрану устройства пошли трещины, превращая в груду металлолома, а после датапад — то, что от него осталось — полетел в стену, разбившись в считанных миллиметрах от головы одного из офицеров, которому не посчастливилось оказаться в непосредственной близости от разъяренного Темного Лорда. Бедолагу била мелкая дрожь, тело прошиб холодный пот, а на лице был написан неподдельный ужас. Но Вейдеру и не нужно было этого видеть — он _чувствовал_ тот липкий страх, что коконом обволакивал мужчину, сковывал по рукам и ногам, не давая пошевелиться. Это отчего-то лишь распаляло гнев ситха, доводя это чувство до точки кипения. А в таком настроении милорд очень уж скор на расправу.

Кто-то определенно точно умрет сегодня.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, капитан Яго, — начал Вейдер холодно, что само по себе было плохим знаком. — Каким образом повстанцы сумели попасть на территорию Академии незамеченными, застав вас тем самым врасплох?

Мужчина судорожно вздохнул, глядя куда угодно, но не на возвышавшуюся над ним темную фигуру.

— Б-боюсь, радары п-просто не сработали, М-милорд, — капитан безрезультатно пытался унять дрожь в голосе, боковым зрением увидев, что все внимание Главнокомандующего теперь целиком и полностью устремлено на него. _Ситх._

— Просто не сработали? — каждый, кто находился рядом в ту секунду, мог поклясться, что температура в помещении резко упала. Капитан, теперь уже, пожалуй, бывший (и это в лучшем случае), тяжело сглотнул.

— Милорд… — начал было он, оттягивая воротничок кителя, но Вейдер не дал ему возможности закончить.

— Ваше _«просто не сработали»_ , капитан Яго, стоило Империи десятка боевых истребителей, находившихся в ангаре в тот момент, когда повстанцы взорвали его! — прогрохотал он, и Яго содрогнулся от ужаса.

— Милорд, клянусь, я здесь ни при чем! — взмолился военный. — Командование отрядом, который должен был устранить эскадрилью повстанцев, осуществлял не я, а этот…

Возможности закончить Главком ему в очередной раз не дал, небрежно вскинув руку. Имперец сдавленно булькнул и, охваченный звериным ужасом, схватился за горло, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из мертвой хватки ситха и сделать хотя бы один несчастный глоток воздуха. К его несчастью, сделать этого не представлялось возможным. И сам он это прекрасно осознавал.

— Если есть что-то, что я и не терплю больше неудач, так это очевидная ложь и попытки переложить свою вину на другого, — рявкнул Вейдер. — Вы фатально ошиблись, капитан, и эта ошибка была _последней_.

В это же мгновение он сжал руку в кулак, усиливая хватку, наблюдая за тем, как жизнь покидает все еще жаждущее кислорода тело его теперь уже бывшего подчиненного. Равнодушно. Без сожаления. Без капли жалости или сочувствия к человеку, чью жизнь он так хладнокровно обрывал. Без жалости к еще одному из тех десятков, сотен, даже тысяч, возможно, таких же солдат и офицеров, которых он тоже вот так просто, не задумываясь, убил. Убил, забыв о них в ту же секунду.

Капитан Мейсли Яго непременно пополнил бы этот бесконечно длинный список мертвецов, чья смерть была на руках Дарта Вейдера, если бы не пилот, на которого с минуту назад сам Яго спешил переложить вину.

— Стойте! — торопливо воскликнул пилот, подаваясь вперед. Он сам едва ли мог ответить, зачем он это сделал, но менять что-то было уже поздно — внимание Темного Лорда теперь целиком и полностью принадлежало ему. Хватка на горле экс-капитана ослабла, и мужчина, бледный, словно полотно, осел на пол, тяжело кашляя и жадно глотая ртом воздух.

— _Что_? — линзы маски Главкома угрожающе сверкнули в сторону молодого пилота, на лице которого было написано такое мученическое выражение, что Вейдер понял сразу же — вступаться за начальника юноша хотел меньше всего. И это показалось ситху… интересным.

Поэтому и лишь поэтому Вейдер решил его выслушать.

— Это я, — продолжил пилот. — Я командовал отрядом, который должен был устранить мятежников.

Вейдер пристальней взглянул на юношу перед собой. В нем не было ничего особенного — обычный кадет, каких Главком видел тысячи. Ему, пожалуй, следовало придушить и его после того, как он закончит с Яго — тем более парень сам признался, что провалил задание. Но вопреки всем законам жанра, это лишь всколыхнуло в Главнокомандующем чувство уважения. Несмотря на всю свою очевидную неприязнь к своему капитану, которую он по всей видимости и не пытался-то особо скрывать, пилот вступился за него. Вступился не потому, что ожидал за это почестей и благодарностей, а потому, что так было правильно. Потому, что не мог смотреть на то, как человека — пусть и такого откровенно неважного — убивают.

— Как тебя зовут, солдат? — спросил Вейдер. Пилот удивленно моргнул.

— Хан Соло, — ответил он просто и, немного поразмыслив, добавил: — Сэр.

— Хан Соло, — задумчиво протянул ситх. — Итак, Хан Соло, ты действительно берешь на себя ответственность за случившееся?

— Да, Милорд.

Вейдер кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от офицера, — лейтенанта, отметил он, увидев нашивку на форме — изучая его. Сила, до этого момента молчавшая неделями, к немалому удивлению Темного Лорда, внезапно ожила вокруг молодого пилота, вихрилась вокруг так, что Вейдер ощутил себя в эпицентре самой настоящей бури. Сначала он было подумал, что Соло был источником этого всплеска, только вот было одно небольшое «но» — Силы в нем был примерно столько же, сколько в стоявшем неподалеку кресле.

И тогда до ситха дошло. Это был не просто всплеск — Сила _говорила_ с ним. Намекала на _что-то_ , в чем Соло была отведена не последняя роль. Парень, возможно, и не был одаренным, но важности его это не отменяло.

Хан Соло был _чрезвычайно_ важен.

— Мне следовало бы поступить с тобой так же, как я поступил с ним, Хан Соло, — Вейдер кивнул в сторону забившегося в угол капитана. — Но я отчего-то не делаю этого. Знаешь ли ты почему?

Пилот отрицательно покачал головой, не глядя на ситха. Вейдер отвернулся и двинулся к окну, рядом с которым, скрестив руки за спиной, застыл, словно изваяние.

— Скажите, лейтенант Соло, — начал он, — будь у вас возможность поменять ход тех событий, приняли бы вы другое решение?

— Я не совсем понимаю, как это относится…

— _Я задал вопрос._

Вейдер, казалось, слышал, как в голове у юноши крутились шестеренки — он лихорадочно думал над ответом, взвешивал все «за» и «против», колеблясь между правдой и ложью. И все же…

_«Если есть что-то, что я и не терплю больше неудач, так это очевидная ложь…»._

— Нет, сэр, — честно ответил Соло, выдохнув. — Изначально целью повстанцев были казармы. Я не мог допустить смерти такого количества людей. Поэтому, даже если бы у меня появилась возможность переиграть все… Я бы поступил точно так же.

Темный Лорд кивнул, обращая свой взор на пилота. Тот стоял совершенно неподвижно, глядя в пустое пространство перед собой и, очевидно, готовясь принять наказание, каким бы оно ни было. Вейдер не сдержал ухмылки — благо маска мешала увидеть это — и, наконец, развернулся к Соло всем корпусом, неторопливо надвигаясь на него.

— Вы удивительно честны, лейтенант, — сказал ситх. — Кроме того, вам знакомо чувство долга, и вы невероятно преданы. А если судить по вашему досье и навыкам, которые вы продемонстрировали во время битвы, вы еще и отличный пилот, Хан Соло.

Вейдер остановился буквально в миллиметре от молодого человека, огромной устрашающей тенью нависая над ним. Он молчал, нагнетая обстановку до предела, доводя Соло до состояния близкого к паническому.

— А я ценю хороших пилотов.

В этот момент буря, эпицентром которой был теперь уже он сам, стихла, так же резко и неожиданно, как началась. Соло, который все еще выглядел так, словно его всем своим весом придавила взрослая банта, поперхнулся, переваривая смысл сказанного Темным Лордом. Он медленно повернул голову в сторону ситха и просто… моргнул. А затем еще раз. И еще.

— Сэр? — наконец выдавил он осторожно, все еще не уверенный, что расценил все правильно.

— Ты правильно все понял, Хан Соло, — кивнул Вейдер снисходительно. — Я предлагаю тебе место пилота в своей эскадрилье. На испытательной основе.

Пилот снова моргнул — для верности, видимо — и повернулся лицом к вытаращившемуся на них экс-капитану Яго, наблюдавшему всю сцену из дальнего угла комнаты. Офицеры долго глядели друг на друга, словно вели свой немой диалог, и Вейдера посетило смутное сомнение, что Соло едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке.

_«Выкуси, старый мудак»._

Секундочку…

— Милорд, — воодушевленно улыбнулся Соло, — для меня это будет честью.

Впервые за долгое время Темный Лорд почувствовал легкое одобрение Силы. Этого, вероятно, должно было быть достаточно, и все же Вейдера не покидало тревожное чувство.

От Хана Соло будет туча проблем.


	2. Завязка. Дарт Вейдер.

От Хана Соло была туча проблем.

Он не признавал никаких авторитетов (кроме, разве что, вейдеровского) и редко выполнял приказы начальства (опять же, кроме вейдеровских). Только за первую неделю своего пребывания на борту «Исполнителя» он умудрился дважды загреметь в карцер за то, что нагрубил кому-то из адмиралов. Вообще, ситх подозревал, что этот таинственный адмирал вполне того заслуживал, но потакать мальчишке Вейдер не собирался. К тому же Соло до жуткого напоминал Главкому молодого Энакина Скайуокера — такой же спесивый и самонадеянный.

За одно только это его стоило придушить на месте.

С другой стороны, Хан Соло был хорошим пилотом — не выдающимся, но он довольно быстро учился — и преданным солдатом. Он бросался в бой со всей горячностью, свойственной молодым людям в его возрасте, и всегда сражался до последнего. Соло был верным товарищем каждому члену эскадрильи, в том числе и Вейдеру, хотя сам Главком никогда этого и не признает. Вообще, у молодого лейтенанта, несмотря на кучу раздражающих недостатков, была масса положительных качеств. Кроме того, Хан Соло был весьма занимательным экспонатом, и — Вейдер, опять же, никогда не признает этого — Его Темнейшеству, как за глаза называл его сам Соло, парень был по душе. С ним всегда можно было поупражняться в остроумии, да и наблюдать за тем, как он на регулярной основе умудряется влипать в передряги было крайне занятно.

Настолько занятно, что это, признаться, даже пугало.

Впрочем, скидку на всю эту «занятность» новобранца Лорд делать в любом случае не собирался. Потому что никому не позволено нарушать правила на его флагмане. Потому что никто не может без последствий для себя протащить на «Исполнитель» это… _корыто_.

Вейдер, вообще-то говоря, никогда не был больно придирчив к кораблям — он без труда мог поднять в воздух любую развалюху. Но _это_ больно било по его чувству прекрасного. Удивительно, как Соло вообще добрался до ангара «Исполнителя» на этой груде металлолома, не развалившись по пути.

Того же мнения, судя по всему, была и команда техников, столпившаяся вокруг и скептически осматривавшая этот, с вашего позволения, корабль.

— Где ты взял это ведро с гайками, Хан? — удивленно спросил один из механиков.

— Хэй! — тут же возмущенно вскинулся Соло. — Выбирай выражения, будь добр. Моя Птичка…

— _Птичка?_ Да ты с ума сошел, Соло! — техник вытаращил на пилота глаза. — Ты управляешь одним из девяти лучших СИДов в Галактике, но при этом сходишь с ума по _вот этому вот_?

— Ма-а-акс, ты не понимаешь…

— Что я должен понимать, Хан? — взвился оный. — Что меня придавит какой-нибудь железякой, если я полезу внутрь корабля?

Словно в подтверждение слов механика, от корабля с грохотом отвалилась какая-то деталь.

— Ну, чего и следовало ожидать, — подытожил Макс саркастично. Соло опасно прищурил глаза, собираясь то ли ответить технику что-то колкое, то ли накинуться на него с кулаками.

В этот момент Вейдер и решил вмешаться.

— Что здесь происходит? — прогрохотал ситх недовольно. Вся команда техников тут же вытянулась по струнке, с опаской глядя на Главкома. — Откуда _это_ взялось в моем ангаре?

— Я могу все объяснить, босс, — заверил Вейдера Соло, поежившись.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — ситх скрестил механические конечности на груди, ожидая объяснений. Соло несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, очевидно, думая над ответом, прежде чем выдал:

— Я выиграл его в сабакк.

Конечно. Кто бы сомневался.

— Выиграл? — воскликнул удивленно техник. — Черт, Соло, да это определенно самое бесполезное дерь…

— Попрошу без эмоций, — оборвал механика Вейдер, и тот сдавленно промычал нечто неразборчивое, прежде чем убраться восвояси. — Так вот как вы проводите увольнительные, лейтенант?

— Пребывать на орбите Беспина и не заглянуть в казино Облачного Города? Да это кощунство, Милорд, — ухмыльнулся Соло, любовно глядя на свой выигрыш. Вейдер недовольно вздохнул.

— Чтобы завтра же этой «птички» здесь не было, — подытожил Главнокомандующий. — Я ясно выразился?

— Но, сэр! — с жаром запротестовал лейтенант. — «Сокол» может быть чрезвычайно полезен в миссиях, это отличный кора…

В этот момент еще одна деталь звучно отвалилась от корпуса корабля, обрывая Соло на полуслове. Кто-то из техников сдавлено хихикнул. У пилота задергался глаз.

— Вы что-то сказали, лейтенант Соло? — поинтересовался Вейдер саркастично.

— Корабля здесь не будет завтра же, — выдавил парень мрачно. Ситх удовлетворенно кивнул. При этом его не покидало чувство, что эту посудину он увидит еще не раз.

Предчувствие в очередной раз не подвело. Потому что вернувшись из трехдневной дипломатической миссии на Беспин в самом скверном расположении духа, первым из того последнего, что Вейдер хотел увидеть на борту «Исполнителя», был корабль, от которого он приказал избавиться три дня назад.

— Это еще что? — обратился Главком к стоящему (читай: трясущемуся) рядом технику.

— «Тысячелетний Сокол», милорд, — неуверенно пробормотал он, стараясь по крайней мере унять дрожь в голосе. Вейдер в ответ на это раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Это я вижу, — пророкотал он. — Я спрашиваю, что этот _«Тысячелетний Сокол»_ все еще делает на борту «Исполнителя»?

Вейдер буравил судно тяжелым взглядом, словно надеялся, что оно не выдержит и наконец-то развалится. На деле же эта посудина продолжала стоять на том же месте, где оно стояло до его отлета, и до жуткого раздражать и без того раздраженного ситха. Более того, к великому неудовольствию Вейдера, выглядел корабль намного лучше в сравнении с тем, каким он видел его в последний раз.

— Лейтенант Соло, сэр, прилетел на нем вчера вечером, — отрапортовал техник.

— То есть не вы его чинили? — раздраженно поинтересовался Главком. Механик — кажется, Соло называл его Максом — отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, сэр.

Вейдер кивнул, продолжая буравить «Сокол» взглядом. В голове мелькали варианты того, что могло бы «невзначай» случиться с этой посудиной в отсутствие ее строптивого хозяина, но она все так же стояла на месте, целая и невредимая. Темный Лорд развернулся к все еще стоящему рядом технику и поразительно спокойно сказал:

— Передайте лейтенанту Соло, что, если завтра это судно все еще будет здесь, ему грозит участь капитана Мейсли Яго. Я ясно выразился?

— Так точно, милорд, — сдавленно пробормотал техник, желая лишь одного — слиться с ближайшей стеной воедино. Вейдер довольно усмехнулся и, эффектно взмахнув плащом, направился к выходу из ангара, _очень надеясь_ , что завтра корабля он здесь не увидит.

Но Дарту Вейдеру, бывшему Энакину Скайуокеру, пора было бы уже привыкнуть, что надежды — конкретно _его_ надежды — имеют привычку не оправдывать себя.

Посудина, которую Соло по неведомой Лорду причине так обожал, не мозолила Вейдеру глаза ровно до середины дня. Это было даже приподняло Главкому настроение с отметки «душить всех подряд» до просто «скверное», которое, впрочем, ему почти тут же испортила группка головорезов-самоубийц, решивших напасть на Облачный Город всего за час до того, как «Исполнитель» с Кошмаром Всея Галактики на борту должен был покинуть орбиту Беспина.

Во время битвы с пиратами-то хаттово корыто с гайками и объявилось вновь. Вейдер едва сдержался, чтобы «случайно» не задеть его снарядом.

На счастье Соло, у Главнокомандующего Имперским флотом были дела поважнее. Да и надавать тумаков упертому пилоту Вейдер еще успеет. Тогда-то лейтенанту Хану Соло выкрутиться не удастся.

Но у Великой Силы, по всей видимости, Соло с некоторых пор ходил в любимчиках. Едва участники сражения вернулись на базу, Вейдер, стоило ему только выбраться из своего СИДа, кипя яростью и праведным гневом, с пугающей скоростью направился к «Тысячелетнему Соколу», ожидая его пилота с распростертыми объятиями, что в случае Соло не сулило ему ничего, кроме скорого удушья. Темный Лорд даже вскинул руку, готовясь встречать строптивого лейтенанта, но, стоило трапу судна коснуться пола ангара, его запал улетучился в тот же миг. Потому что первым, кто показался у трапа, был вовсе не Хан Соло.

Девушка. Это была _девушка._

На одно короткое и пугающее мгновение Вейдеру почудилось, что он вернулся на девятнадцать лет назад, в тот самый день, когда потерял все, что было ему дорого. И вот вокруг уже не холодные стены ангара, а лавовые реки Мустафара. И его Ангел перед ним, глядящая на него полными слез и ужаса карими глазами.

Ему показалось, что из его и без того покалеченных легких выкачали весь воздух.

— Милорд? — пискнул неуверенно непонятно откуда взявшийся рядом адъютант. Вейдер отвернулся.

Наваждение исчезло.

— Где… — Вейдер впервые был благодарен маске и респиратору, скрывавшим от окружающих его растерянное лицо и севший в ту секунду голос. Впрочем, его осечка дала повод для волнений — испуг на лице молодого адъютанта сменился искренним участием. _Глупец_.

Если Вейдер и знал что-то наверняка, так это то, что все вокруг были уверены — мальчишке конец. _Им всем там конец_. Признаться, ситх был опасно близок к тому, чтобы действительно начать душить всех, начиная с юнца-адъютанта и заканчивая простыми техниками.

— Милорд, — голос виновника торжества заставил Темного Лорда отвлечься от мрачных замыслов и и все свое внимание обратить на него. Соло направлялся к нему твердым шагом и с необыкновенно серьезным выражением лица, с которого в любой другой день не сходила дерзкая ухмылка.

Паршивец знал, что его ждет.

— Милорд, позвольте объяснить… — начал было Соло смиренно, но Вейдер жестом прервал его, заставляя пилота (и еще половину ангара заодно) замолчать и замереть на месте.

— Ну? Чего встали? Живо вернулись к своим делам! — отметив реакцию окружающих, взревел Главком, и все вокруг буквально кинулись врассыпную, как можно дальше от ярости ситха, образовывая вокруг него своеобразную зону отчуждения. Соло, которому единственному из всего экипажа «Исполнителя» не посчастливилось остаться рядом с бушующим Вейдером, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы самому не ретироваться, но, к своей чести, все же подавил этот порыв, оставшись на месте в ожидании расправы.

Какого же было удивление молодого человека, когда вместо того, чтобы начать душить его в лучших своих традициях, ситх тихо — настолько тихо, насколько то позволял респиратор — спросил:

— _Что это_ , Соло?

Пилот по обыкновению лишь удивленно моргнул и, проследив за взглядом Главнокомандующего, неотрывно, почти что _завороженно_ наблюдавшего за нервно оглядывающейся девушкой, внезапно резко сказал:

— Не «что», а _«кто»_.

Ситх не ответил. Они оба замолчали, продолжая наблюдать за усиленно делавшей вид, что она не замечает повышенного интереса к своей персоне, девчонкой. Маленькая и хрупкая, она была здесь, в ангаре «Исполнителя», совершенно не к месту и казалась Главкому совсем еще ребенком — на вид ей было не больше пятнадцати. Обрамлявшие ее лицо растрепанные светлые кудри лишь довершали до нелепого трогательный образ. Она совершенно не была похожа на Падме, и все же чем-то неуловимо напоминала ему ее. Вейдер отчаянно гнал прочь такой ~~любимый~~ знакомый образ, но чем больше он смотрел на привезенную Соло девчонку, тем больше видел в ней своего Ангела: в чертах лица, в движениях и жестах, в цепко изучающем взгляде голубых — _не карих_ — глаз. Убеждать себя в том, что он все это себе просто вообразил, было физически больно.

Как и отворачиваться.

— Ее зовут Люк, — ответил наконец Соло тихо, и Вейдер во второй раз за последние пять минут почувствовал, что его легким катастрофически не хватает воздуха.

Девчонку звали Люк. Так же, как они с Падме собирались назвать их ребенка. _Просто чудесно._

— Извините, — успевшая покинуть за время их короткого диалога палубу «Тысячелетнего Сокола» девушка, _Люк_ , тут же направилась разведывать обстановку, обратившись к проходившему мимо (обходившего Вейдера по дуге) адъютанта, — не подскажите, как я могу покинуть корабль?

— Боюсь, сейчас вы никак его не покинете, мисс, — сочувственно улыбнулся ей в ответ офицер. — Улететь вы сможете только после того, как «Исполнитель» выйдет из гиперпространства.

— И когда же он из него выйдет? — нервно теребя застежку куртки, спросила она. — Ну, до Имперского Центра путь неблизкий, — пожал адъютант плечами, выглядя при этом весьма задумчиво. — Через неделю, быть может?

— Неделю?! — ее глаза округлились, наполняясь неподдельным ужасом. — Мне нельзя… Я не могу…

Девушку, очевидно, перспектива застрять на борту имперского флагмана откровенно пугала, и, прежде чем Вейдер успел предположить, почему, наблюдавший за ней все это время Соло спешно заверил его:

— Она не повстанец. Просто механик.

— Механик? — ситх поймал себя на мысли, что он удивлен. Не то чтобы он полагал, что девушки не могут заниматься починкой кораблей — наоборот, он знал огромное количество первоклассных девушек-механиков, но… Люк не выглядела, как одна из них.

И тут Вейдера поразила другая мысль.

— Это она чинила твой корабль.

Соло кивнул.

— Здесь его чинить отказались, вот мне и понадобился… — пилот замолк на секунду, с ухмылкой глядя на застывшую посреди ангара девушку. — Новый взгляд.

Новый взгляд. Ну конечно.

— Пристройте ее куда-нибудь, Соло, — наконец выдавил из себя Темный Лорд, отворачиваясь.

— Сэр? — удивленно переспросил лейтенант.

— Найдите ей работу, — Вейдер почти рычал, спеша уйти, _убежать_ отсюда прочь. Адъютанты, сновавшие туда-сюда техники — все шарахались и тоже спешили убраться прочь. Прочь с пути Главкома.

— А корабль? — вдогонку крикнул ему Соло. Вейдер замер.

— Оставьте себе, — ответил он.

И вышел.

***

Вейдер не знал, почему так удивился, увидев ее в бригаде техников три дня спустя. Девчонка, со слов Соло, зарабатывала себе на жизнь починкой кораблей в Облачном Городе, — более того она умудрилась сделать из ржавого ведра с гайками и гиперприводом, именуемого «Тысячелетним Соколом», нечто, что в большей степени походило на корабль — поэтому отправить ее помогать в ангар было логичным решением.

Только легче Вейдеру от этого не было. Перспектива видеть эту ситхову копию Падме на ежедневной основе была сущей пыткой и пугала его едва ли не больше, чем ее — неделя на «Исполнителе».

Ситх знал, что она его боится — он чувствовал ее страх. А еще он чувствовал жгучую неприязнь к самому себе, боль потери, причиной которой, как предположил Вейдер, был он сам. Вероятно, ее родные погибли от его рук, что вполне могло сойти за правду — возможно, он казнил ее семью, безликую, затерявшуюся среди множества таких же, как они, убитых палачом императора.

На какое-то мгновение ему даже стало жаль их. Чувство это, впрочем, исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Ситх наблюдал за ней издалека. Краем глаза видел, как она сновала между рядов СИДов, летала по ангару от одного истребителя к другому, помогая и давая советы. Дельные, судя по всему — техники охотно ее слушали. Они вообще удивительно тепло к ней относились, и она, в свою очередь, отвечала им тем же, очаровывая экипаж искренней улыбкой, даже не осознавая при этом, какой эффект производит на людей вокруг.

Девчонка определенно точно нравилась окружающим. И это до жуткого не нравилось Хану Соло.

Кстати, о нем.

Пилот, которого в обычный день можно было часами искать по всему флагману, к немалому удивлению Вейдера, в последние три дня прочно обосновался в ангаре. Соло усиленно делал вид, что не таскается за привезенной им же девчонкой, словно побитая банта, и не замечает на себе хитрых взглядов членов ремонтной бригады. Поэтому он еще усиленней принялся делать вид, что работает над улучшением своего истребителя. Ровно до тех пор, правда, пока его ногу едва не придавило отвалившейся в процессе работы частью СИДа.

Наблюдая весь этот спектакль, сквозь толщу вселенского раздражения Главком даже почувствовал зарождающуюся внутри жалось к парню.

Зрелище было печальное.

Признаться, Вейдеру было даже интересно, за что спасенная из-под обстрела Облачного Города девчонка так злится на своего спасителя. Правда, не настолько, чтобы подслушивать их полуночный разговор в коридоре.

Он действительно не собирался подслушивать. Ему просто не спалось.

— Ты злишься, — говорил Соло тихо, но слова эхом отражались от холодных стен пустого коридора. Девчонка раздраженно выдохнула.

— С чего ты это взял? — она не говорила — шипела, словно разъяренный вурпак. — Ты наврал мне с три короба, а потом и вовсе притащил сюда! В логово к этому…

Она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, беспомощно как-то, с совершенно по-детски растерянным выражением лица. Соло вздохнул. — Слушай, — парень поморщился, — возможно, часть из того, что я сказал тебе там, в Облачном городе, действительно было чушью, но остальное…

— Что остальное, Хан? Просто признайся уже, что ты соврал обо всем, кроме, разве что, своего имени!

— Посмею не согласиться! — Соло вновь открыл было рот, но девчонка жестом прервала его.

— Да? — саркастично улыбнулась она. — Давай, в таком случае, вспомним для начала то, что я вообще-то помогала контрабандисту, но никак не имперскому пилоту!

— Подожди, да какая…

— Знай я, что ты имперец, — продолжала она тихо, — я бы никогда в жизни не стала тебе помогать.

И тут Соло вспылил.

— О, да неужели? — неожиданно резко сказал он. — Что же, мисс Ларс, вы хотите сказать, что не являетесь верной слугой нашей славной Империи?

То, что он облажался, пилот понял сразу же. Девчонка явно не была большой фанаткой Империи, — если не сказать, что не была ей вообще — и будь в этот момент в коридоре кто-то еще (подслушивающий Лорд Вейдер, например), ей за ее анти-имперские настроения грозила неминуемая смерть.

— Люк… — Соло сделал шаг в ее направлении, но девушка попятилась, обнимяв себя руками, и отвела взгляд.

— Забудь, — покачала она головой. — Ты спас мне жизнь тогда, а я жалуюсь…

— Люк.

— Мне идти нужно, — сказала девчонка и спешно направилась в сторону кают.

— Ситх, — выругался Соло, глядя ей вслед, и, постояв так ещё какое-то время, последовал за ней.

А Вейдер так и остался стоять на месте, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя неуютно, потому что, крайт-дракон его раздери, ему совершенно не нужно было слышать все _это_. И все же Сила по какой-то неведомой ему причине привела его сюда именно в тот момент, когда здесь были эти двое, оставляя Темного Лорда теряться в догадках.

В этом ведь не было абсолютно никакого смысла.

В ангар Главком направлялся в крайне рассеянном и раздраженном расположении духа. Услышанный разговор не имел для него смысла, — и уж тем более никакой ценности — чтобы тратить на это свое время и опускаться до банального подслушивания. И все же…

И все же что?

Вейдер замер у самого входа в ангар, когда взор его упал на маленький клочок ткани, плотной и светлой — из такой обычно шили одежду на… на Татуине.

Ситх поднял его, совершенно не думая, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту. Кусок ткани, который, по видимому, когда-то был платком, потемнел от времени и кое-где был заляпан в машинном масле. Судя по всему, его выронил кто-то из техников, когда уходил, сделал совершенно очевидный вывод Главком, прежде чем обратить на неаккуратно вышитое — детской рукой, вероятно — с краю имя. У Вейдера замерло сердце.

_«Л.Скайуокер»._


	3. Кульминация. Люк Ларс.

Это, должно быть, был сон. Страшный сон. Какой-то затянувшийся кошмар, главным героем которого он, сам того не осознавая, был все эти двадцать лет.

«Л.Скайуокер».

_Скайуокер._

Имя набатом било в голове, безжалостно воскрешая в памяти воспоминания о жизни, — такой далекой, такой _счастливой_ — которую он похоронил вместе с его Ангелом. Вместе с их ребенком. От этого резко бросало то в жар, то в холод, и дышать было так трудно, что костюм жизнеобеспечения больше не спасал. На мгновение Вейдеру показалось, что вот он — его конец. Смерть, дышавшая ему в спину почти всю его сознательную жизнь, подобравшаяся к нему так близко там, на Мустафаре, _наконец_ добралась до него, и теперь, _теперь_ …

Вейдер резко выпрямился в своем кресле, сжимая в руках злосчастный платок. Буря внутри стихла. На место всеобъемлющей, неконтролируемой паники пришло леденящее душу — то, что от нее осталось — спокойствие.

Ему нельзя было паниковать. Ему нужно было трезво мыслить. Особенно теперь, когда появилась вероятность, что их с Падме ребенок был здесь, на корабле. Потому что если это так, то он должен был найти его. Ему _нужно_ было найти его во что бы то ни стало, пока был шанс. Пока о нем не узнал Палпатин.

Вейдер едва не задохнулся от одной мысли о том, что будет, если Император узнает о существовании ребенка Скайуокера. Палпатин сделает все, чтобы склонить его на свою сторону, заменить им отца. Вейдер слишком хорошо знал, чем это все закончится — Палпатин попросту сломает свою новую игрушку, чтобы слепить из нее то, что ему нужно.

Убьет, если понадобится.

Вейдер не хотел такой судьбы своему отпрыску. _Энакин_ не хотел ему такой судьбы.

Поэтому Палпатин ни при каких обстоятельствах не узнает о ребенке. Уж Вейдер, хатт его раздери, об этом позаботится.

***

То, какой большой проблемой будут эти поиски, Вейдер понял сразу же. На «Исполнителе» служило более пятидесяти тысяч имперцев, — это не считая обслуживающий персонал и бригаду техников, насчитывающую около сотни людей — и найти среди них одного-единственного нужного человека было задачей не из легких. Даже если ты знаешь, кого искать.

Но Вейдер понятия не имел, кого искал.

Знай ситх, какой проблемой обернется их с Падме решение не узнавать пол ребенка до его рождения, он непременно настоял бы на обратном. Но повернуть время вспять было нельзя, и теперь Главком вынужден был гоняться почти что за призраком, у которого даже имени не было — лишь фамилия.

_Скайуокер._

Сколько в Галактике было Скайуокеров? Вряд ли набрался бы хотя бы десяток. Скайуокер — опасная фамилия; не в твоих интересах быть ее обладателем, если ты не хочешь лишиться жизни.

На этом флагмане за свою жизнь цеплялись отчаянно. Здесь каждый знал точно — убить могут за малейший проступок, поэтому никто не чурался сваливать вину на других, доносить и использовать прочие грязные методы, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. И только свое имя ни на кого другого не свалишь — проще назваться кем-то другим. Поэтому Вейдер с раздражением пришел к выводу, что вряд ли найдет хоть одного Скайуокера на борту. Поиск по базе данных лишь подтвердил его догадки.

На «Исполнителе» не было никого с фамилией «Скайуокер».

Внутри полыхнула ярость, и Вейдер, повинуясь порыву, с силой швырнул датапад об стену. Это был провал — полный и безоговорочный. В этих поисках не было никакого смысла. У ситха не было ничего, кроме хаттовой фамилии, а Сила, как назло, снова замолчала, став безмолвным наблюдателем. Ни намеков, ни подсказок — ничего. Вейдер готов был выть от отчаяния, потому что единственное, что он знал наверняка — это то, что его ребенок был здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки…

Далеко как никогда.

— Прости меня, Падме, — просипел он. — Я не смог…

Внезапно злость на самого себя накатила горячей волной, накрыла с головой, заставив замолкнуть на полуслове. Какого, собственно, ситха он сдался так быстро? Он не смог спасти Падме тогда, но у него появился шанс исправить все, защитить их ребенка — то единственное, что у него от нее осталось.

И будь он проклят, если упустит эту возможность.

Главком, не глядя, протянул руку в сторону рабочего стола, и коммлинк, легко поднявшись в воздух, послушно лег в ладонь.

— Милорд? — несмотря на поздний час, Пиетт, очевидно, силившийся звучать более или менее бодро, ответил почти сразу же.

— Капитан Пиетт, — пробасил Главком в ответ, повернувшись к иллюминатору, — мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили информацию о каждом члене экипажа, находящемся на борту. Всю информацию — от имени и места рождения до прививок, которые ставили в детстве. Вскроется что-то, чего не было в досье — сообщить мне немедленно. Желательно сделать все так, чтобы слух о внезапной ревизии баз данных не дошел до имперских служб безопасности. И сделать это нужно как можно быстрее. Отчет жду к концу недели.

— Сэр? — Пиетт, казалось, проснулся окончательно, услышав, что именно от него требуют. На том конце сначала послышалось громкое шебуршание, затем — грохот и пара отборных ругательств, прежде чем имперец, наконец, продолжил. — На борту находится более пятидесяти…

— У вас есть _два дня_ , капитан, — отрезал Вейдер. — На вашем месте, я бы не стал зря тратить время. Сначала ответом ему было молчание, затем — тихое, но твердое:

— Как прикажете, Лорд Вейдер.

— Я очень надеюсь в скором времени увидеть отчеты у себя на столе, капитан, — не дождавшись ответа, Вейдер отключился.

И в этот момент он буквально видел, как капитан Фирмус Пиетт в своей каюте с самым что ни на есть обреченным видом тяжело опустился на незастеленную кровать.

***

Обстановка на борту «Исполнителя» была… напряженной. Не то чтобы в любой другой день было иначе, но последние двое суток экипаж действительно был на взводе. Хан понятия не имел, какой именно приказ отдал Главнокомандующий, если самые спокойные и необремененные стрессом члены экипажа, занимавшиеся отчетами и прочей бумажной волокитой, поедом друг друга ели и чуть ли на стены не лезли от такого накала страстей. Они сновали туда-сюда с горой датападов в руках, впервые, на памяти Соло, повыбиравшись из своих тесных каморок на свет божий.

Признаться, сначала Хану было интересно наблюдать за внезапно активировавшимся офисным планктоном. Но после личной беседы с парой-тройкой представителей данной «расы» желание пересечься с кем-то из них еще раз волшебным образом улетучилось. Пребывая вне себя от нервного перенапряжения, они рявкали на все, что двигалось. Один из них даже в гневе покалечил дроида в ангаре, после чего Соло лишь утвердился в мысли, что наткнуться на одного такого очень злого выходца из отдела кадров — не самая радужная перспектива. Они пострашнее Лорда Вейдера будут.

Это, впрочем, было весьма спорно.

— Где я могу найти Хана Солома?

Услышав такую интерпретацию своего имени, пилот скривился. Его фамилию редко коверкали — только чтобы позлить. И сейчас Хан не был уверен — намеренно это сделал этот лысеющий мужчина с датападом в руках или нет.

— Вы, должно быть, хотели сказать Соло? — как можно вежливее начал Хан, шагнув на встречу мужчине. Тот раздраженно отмахнулся.

— У меня нет на это времени, — гаркнул он, уткнувшись взглядом в датапад. — У меня возник вопрос, касательно личности ваших родителей.

— Что? Опять? — изумленно воскликнул Соло. — Я уже трижды отвечал на него, какие еще вопросы могли остаться?

— Мне виднее, молодой человек, — недовольно фыркнул имперец, не отрывая глаз от написанного в датападе. — Джайна и Джонаш Солом?

— _Соло_ , — сквозь плотно сжатые зубы прошипел пилот. Имперец отмахнулся.

— Я так и сказал. Здесь написано, что они бросили вас в детстве. Какова причина?

— Вы это сейчас серьезно? — взорвался Соло. — Думаете, они оставили мне записку, в которой объяснили, почему это сделали?

— Не стоит так остро реагировать на простой вопрос, — сухо прокомментировал офицер. Хан фыркнул.

— Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты реагировал на такие _тупые_ вопросы.

— Следи за своим грязным языком, сынок.

— Слушай ты, напыщенный…

— Какого черта тут происходит? — капитан Пиетт, находившийся не в самом лучшем расположении духа, вырос буквально из-под земли. Выглядел он изрядно помятым — так, словно не спал несколько суток подряд — и крайне бледным. Даже по меркам человека, большую часть своего времени проводившего в космосе. — Лейтенант?

— Ничего, с чем мы не разберемся, капитан, — нехотя пробормотал Соло, поведя плечами. Пиетт неодобрительно покачал головой и, судя по кислому выражению его лица, собирался сказать что-то язвительное, когда за спиной пилота внезапно возникла высокая темная фигура Лорда Главнокомандующего. Капитан подавился несказанными словами и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Действительно, лейтенант Соло? — иронично поинтересовался Вейдер. — Издали было не очень похоже.

Не найдясь с ответом, Хан промолчал. Главком, впрочем, и не ждал — все его внимание было приковано к вмиг покрывшемуся испариной капитану.

— Пиетт, я надеюсь, по возвращении в свой кабинет я найду на столе отчеты?

— Боюсь, милорд, — начал капитан, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее, — что мы… Не вписываемся в график.

— То есть?

— Мы не успеваем закончить проверку к концу дня, Лорд Вейдер, — нехотя признался Пиетт, устало вздохнув.

— Я дал вам достаточно времени, капитан, — прогрохотал Вейдер, едва сдерживая накатывающую ярость. Предчувствуя близящуюся бурю, Пиетт принялся торопливо оправдываться:

— Безусловно, в любой другой ситуации данного вами времени было бы более, чем достаточно, но в этом случае такой огромный объем информации…

— Меня не интересуют ваши оправдания, капитан, — рявкнул ситх так, что, казалось, даже стены содрогнулись. — У меня нет на них времени. Мне нужно найти Скайуокера _сейчас_!

— Скайуокера, милорд? Мы ищем кого-то конкретного?

Главком замолчал на мгновение, прежде чем его накрыло новым приступом гнева.

— Выполняйте приказ и не задавайте лишних вопросов, если хотите дожить до вечера, капитан.

С лица Пиетта окончательно сошла краска. К его чести, это было единственным, что выдавало то, в каком состоянии он прибывал в эту минуту. Хан невольно восхитился таким самообладанием — мало кто выстоит, когда темная аура Лорда Вейдера, подобно гравитации, давит, вынуждая склониться к холодному металлическому полу. У капитана же это получалось лучше, чем у любого среднестатистического члена экипажа, когда-либо попадавшего под горячую руку Главкома.

— Так… — начал было Пиетт, но Вейдер огромной мрачной тенью двинулся дальше по коридору, не дослушав подчиненного до конца, — точно.

На какое-то мгновение коридор погрузился в молчание. Все взгляды были прикованы к стоявшему неподвижно Пиетту, который, казалось, даже дышать перестал. Громко прочистив горло, капитан оттянул воротничок форменного кителя и сказал:

— Возвращайтесь к работе. Глядя, как капитан Пиетт скрывается за поворотом, Хан вздохнул, намереваясь вернутся в ангар, как вдруг, подобно Вейдеру мгновением ранее, слева от него возникла Люк. Соло вздрогнул при виде бледной, словно полотно, девушки.

— Звезды, Люк!

— Он только что пообещал убить капитана, если тот до конца дня не найдет ему Скайуокера? — спросила она серьезно. Хан скривился.

— Типа того, — ответил он мрачно, глядя туда, где минуту назад стоял Пиетт. Рядом судорожно выдохнула Люк.

— Зачем ему… он? — пробормотала она так тихо, что Соло едва мог разобрать, что именно она говорила. — Скайуокер, я имею в виду.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Хан и внимательно посмотрел на испуганную Ларс. — А что?

— Ничего, — тут же ответила Люк, натянуто ему улыбнувшись. — Просто любопытно стало, вот и все.

Соло ей не поверил — достаточно было взглянуть в полные ужаса голубые глаза, чтобы понять, что она лжет.

— Ладно.

Может быть, Люк и лгала, но если так, то на это у нее были свои причины. Давить на нее Хан хотел меньше всего, зная, что так она попросту снова закроется от него.

Этого Соло эгоистично не хотел.

— Ты в ангар? — спросил он просто и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, натянуто, но все же улыбнулся. — Какая удача: я собирался туда же. Составишь компанию?

Люк фыркнула, но предложение приняла. Парочка медленно двинулась вниз по коридору.

***

— Не то. Это не то.

Капитан Пиетт с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Вейдер раздраженно отбрасывает датапад за датападом, не найдя нужной для себя информации. Имперец понятия не имел, что тот искал, но, учитывая, в каком прескверном настроении находился Лорд Главнокомандующий, Пиетт не исключал, что для него все может закончится очень печально.

— Все не то!

Последний датапад не повторил участи предыдущих — ему повезло меньше. Вейдер с силой сжал устройство в руке, и оно с жалобным треском раскрошилось в его ладони. Капитан вновь сглотнул стоявший в горле ком, всячески отгоняя от себя мысль, что на месте датапада вполне могла оказаться его голова.

— Вы верите в призраков, капитан? — внезапно спросил Вейдер, вставая из-за стола. Пиетт нахмурился.

— Милорд?

— Призраки, Пиетт, — неожиданно терпеливо пояснил Главком. — Вы в них верите?

— Нет, сэр, — пожал плечами имперец, не зная, как ему реагировать в этой ситуации.

— Очень зря, — задумчиво протянул ситх. — Они не просто существуют, но и имеют привычку напоминать о себе.

Капитан непонимающе посмотрел на застывшую посреди кабинета фигуру Главкома, ожидая дальнейших его действий. Но Вейдер не шелохнулся — даже слова не сказал, продолжая стоять наподобие статуи. Осторожно, дабы не разозлить Лорда Вейдера ненароком, Пиетт с толикой неуверенности протянул:

— Сэр?

Вейдер мгновенно повернул голову на звук его голоса, и Пиетт замер, ожидая возможного всплеска гнева у Главнокомандующего. Однако этого, к его великому облегчению не случилось. Мгновение он просто смотрел на Пиетта, — _сквозь_ Пиетта — после чего совершенно равнодушно отвернулся. Капитан был готов поклясться, что в этот момент дышать стало гораздо легче.

— И все же, капитан, — начал Вейдер как ни в чем не бывало, — расскажите мне подробней о результатах проверки.

— Кхм, — Пиетт подобрался, стараясь придать голосу уверенности. — Значительных расхождений с тем, что было внесено в базы данных, не обнаружено. Все несоответствия внесены в отчеты. До службы безопасности информация о ревизиях еще не дошла, но, думаю, это лишь вопрос времени, потому что по флагману пошел… _слушок._

— Какого рода?

С минуту Пиетт менжевался, прежде чем продолжить:

— О том, что вы ищите кое-кого конкретного, — сказал он. — Если на борту действительно присутствуют люди Императора, тогда…

— С этим я разберусь сам, — отрезал Вейдер.

— Как пожелаете, милорд, — кивнул Пиетт. — И все же…

Имперец резко замолчал, не решаясь закончить фразу. Главком раздраженно вздохнул.

— Что?

— И все же человек, которого вы ищите, определенно знает об этом, — сказал капитан. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что с поисками стоит поторопиться.

Вейдер кивнул, признавая правоту капитана. Если он не поторопится, Скайуокер исчезнет. Ускользнет, как песок сквозь пальцы. Канет в небытие, лишив собственного отца, вероятно, единственного шанса на встречу.

— Хорошая работа, капитан. Можете быть свободны, — погруженный в свои мысли, ситх произнес это практически на автомате. Пиетт, облегченно выдохнув, отсалютовал Главнокомандующему и, развернувшись, торопливо направился к двери. Но не успел он приблизится к ней, как дверь внезапно распахнулась, и в каюту ввалился испуганный адъютант. Кивнув капитану, он обратился к Лорду Вейдеру.

— Прошу извинить меня, сэр, — голос юноши дрожал от напряжения, да и сам он был несколько бледен. Говорил он торопливо, стараясь смотреть поверх вейдерова плеча. — Коммандер Никлас просит вас пройти в тюремный блок. Это касается одного из ваших пилотов…

Пареньку даже не пришлось заканчивать предложение — Вейдер сразу понял, о ком шла речь.

В конце концов, в его эскадрилье был только один человек, умудрявшийся попадать в неприятности с такой завидной частотой.

***

От Скайуокера было много проблем. Хан понятия не имел, что такого малой натворил, если Лорд Главнокомандующий искал его по всему кораблю, словно одержимый, и даже приказал перерыть все базы данных ради этого. Хан даже не был уверен, что паренек вообще реален, потому что весь флагман который день стоял на ушах из-за одного-единственного человека, в существовании которого сомневался, наверное, даже сам Вейдер.

И тем не менее Скайуокер — реален он был или нет — стал самой обсуждаемой фигурой на «Исполнителе» в считанные часы. Легенда, чуть ли не местная байка, придуманная — кто бы мог подумать! — самим Главнокомандующим. О нем говорили только шепотом, и то только когда Вейдера не было рядом. Он душил каждого, кто смел обсуждать этого получеловека-полумиф в его, Главнокомандующего, присутствии.

Так что да, от Скайуокера было очень много проблем.

— Эй, ты, справа, — Соло обернулся на грубый голос. С другого конца коридора к нему бежал широкоплечий мужчина — коммандер, судя по нашивке на форме.

— Вы это мне? — нахмурился пилот, рассматривая подошедшего. Тот кивнул, хмурясь.

— Тебе, — пробасил он. — Пойдем, помощь твоя нужна.

— Я пилот, а не мальчик на побегушках, — буркнул Хан в ответ, собираясь уходить, но на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь коммандера.

— Пилот или нет, — начал он опасно, — ты все еще младше меня по званию. Так что руки в ноги и вперед.

Соло с минуту тупо смотрел выскочке вслед, прежде чем нехотя отправиться за ним в сторону тюремного блока. В любой другой ситуации он, пожалуй, наплевал на приказ и пошел заниматься своими делами, но что-то подсказывало ему, что дело это решит судьбу… просто чью-то судьбу. Хан не понимал этого, но странному чувству повиновался.

Кроме того, сегодня он был не в настроении попадать в неприятности.

Тюремный блок Хан никогда не любил. Он знал, что война без пленных и не война вовсе, но глядя на всех этих заключенных, измученных, порой страшно покалеченных от многочисленных пыток, у него против воли сжималось сердце. Он не одобрял политики Империи по отношению к заключенным.

Если подумать, он в принципе не одобрял ее политику.

Соло отмахнулся от этой мысли, как делал миллионы раз, и двинулся дальше по коридору. Однако, проходя мимо одной из камер, его внимание привлек один из заключенных. Это был вуки — раненый и едва живой. Хан не мог отвести от него взгляд, при виде несчастного существа у него в горле встал ком. А перед глазами встал образ совсем другого вуки из далекого прошлого — вуки, спасшего его жизнь.

Дьюланна. Так ее звали.

— Эй, лейтенант, ты где застрял? — коммандер возник рядом внезапно. На лице было написано высшей степени недовольство, и он явно был намерен отчитать Соло за медлительность, когда взгляд его наткнулся на раненого пленника. Лицо его искривилось, но теперь уже от отвращения. — Ну и мерзкое зрелище.

— Что? — пилот непонимающе посмотрел на стоявшего рядом имперца. Тот фыркнул.

— Не понимаю, почему его еще держат живым, — выплюнул он язвительно. — Лишь место зря занимает, бесполезное животное.

В этот момент Соло почувствовал, как кровь его закипает. Пусть он не был знаком с вуки лично, но слышать такое в адрес пленника было выше его сил. Лейтенант сжал кулаки, стараясь взять себя в руки. Получалось, откровенно говоря, не очень, когда коммандер внезапно протянул ему бластер.

— Сейчас мы это исправим, — с усмешкой сказал он. Хан судорожно выдохнул. — Убей его.

— Что? — спросил он сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы.

— Убей. Его, — процедил коммандер, настойчиво протягивая Соло бластер.

Хан колебался, — долго колебался — когда в какой-то момент в голове что-то щелкнуло. Он послушно взял в руку оружие. Имперец усмехнулся, и Хан почувствовал, как внутри растет вселенское отвращение. Он отвернулся, посмотрев на вуки. Тот не проявил никакого интереса к происходящему — продолжил глядеть в пол, как и за мгновение до этого. Соло тяжело сглотнул.

— Ну, — с нажимом сказал коммандер, — чего же ты ждешь?

— Действительно, — пробормотал пилот. — И чего я только жду…

В этот момент Соло выстрелил.

Коммандер, схватившись за раненное плечо, с диким воплем рухнул на пол. К месту происшествия тут же ринулись штурмовики.

Вуки, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на своего спасителя, а Хан…

Что ж, от Скайуокера было действительно много проблем. Но от Хана Соло их было больше.

***

Для военного флагмана на «Исполнителе» очень быстро распространялись слухи. Поэтому новость о том, что Соло взяли под арест за нападение на имперского офицера, разошлась по кораблю в считанное мгновение. Через тридцать стандартных минут Люк Ларс уже неслась к тюремному блоку.

— В какой камере Соло? — без предисловий начала она. Штурмовики, стоявшие у входа в блок, переглянулись.

— У нас нет полномочий давать вам такую информацию, — ответил, наконец, один из них. Люк вспыхнула.

— Тогда приведите мне того, у кого они есть, — прошипела она. Штурмовики вновь переглянулись.

— Шла бы ты отсюда, девочка, иначе присоединишься к своему другу в соседней камере.

На это девушке ответить было нечего. Кипя гневом, она молнией вылетела из тюремного блока, не совсем осознавая, куда именно направляется. Она почти добралась до конца коридора, когда _что-то_ заставило ее остановиться. Люк обернулась.

Вейдер, темная аура которого заполняла собой весь коридор, стоял в другом его конце в сопровождении двух незнакомых ей офицеров. Один, белый, как полотно, стоял за спиной Главкома, не смея произнести и слова, другой — кричал, что есть мочи.

— Я требую отдать его под трибунал! — надрывался он. То, что речь шла о Соло, сомнений быть не могло.

За все время своего пребывания на борту «Исполнителя» Люк видела Вейдера вблизи лишь раз — в день своего прибытия. Все остальное время она избегала его, как последняя трусиха. Она знала, что он изредка наблюдал за ней, возможно, подозревая ее в связи с повстанцами. Она ждала, что за ней придут и отправят на допрос, но этого так и не случилось — все ограничилось лишь взглядами издалека. На какое-то время ей даже начало казаться, что она не повторит судьбу погибших от руки имперцев родных.

А потом Вейдер начал разыскивать Скайуокера.

Люк покачала головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и направилась прямиком к Главнокомандующему.

В любой другой ситуации она поступила бы по-другому, но сейчас у нее не было выбора.

— Лорд Вейдер, — громко сказала она, привлекая к себе внимание. И она могла поклясться, что Вейдер, завидев ее, отшатнулся. — Лорд Вейдер, мне нужно с вами поговорить!

— Отойди-ка в сторонку, сейчас с ним говорю я! — истерично заявил раненый в плечо имперец. — Касаемо Соло…

— Ох, ну надо же, — язвительно улыбнулась Люк, — вы лейтенанта Соло обсуждаете? Так я тоже о нем поговорить пришла.

— Послушай сюда, милая… — офицер не говорил — шипел, очень напоминая девушке разъяренного крайт-дракона. Вот только слушать она его не собиралась.

— Я вам не «милая», — отчеканила она, прищурившись. Имперец опешил на мгновение, но быстро пришел в себя и даже открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, когда из-за угла показался еще один адъютант и, отсалютовав Вейдеру, отрапортовал:

— Милорд, Император требует вас связаться с ним.

В этот момент взгляды присутствующих обратились к Главкому, который, казалось, только-только пришел в себя. Кивнув, он пробасил:

— Я свяжусь с ним сейчас же.

Адъютант, в очередной раз отсалютовав, скрылся из виду. Вейдер двинулся в сторону своих комнат, когда крайне истеричный имперец кинулся вслед за ним.

— Сэр, я требую…

Он замолк на полуслове, схватившись за горло и принявшись активно хватать ртом воздух. Вейдер, источавший гнев и раздражение, приблизился к офицеру и прогрохотал:

— Я сам решу, что мне делать с Соло, коммандер.

В следующее мгновение офицер осел на пол, кашляя и судорожно дыша. Вейдер, взмахнув плащом, двинулся дальше.

При виде этой картины у Люк кровь в жилах застыла от ужаса. Она отлично понимала, что на месте коммандера могла оказаться она, но… Прямо сейчас лишиться головы мог Соло, а она ему, хатт его раздери, была должна. И он, что уж скрывать, был ее… другом?

Спасти его жизнь было меньшим, что она могла для него сделать.

— Лорд Вейдер, — воскликнула она, кинувшись вслед за Главкомом. — Лорд Вейдер, подождите же!

Каждый его шаг равнялся ее трем, и к середине пути она почти что выдохлась, пытаясь поспеть за его темпом, который он и не думал сбавлять.

— Неужели вы действительно отдадите Хана под трибунал лишь за то, что он проявил милосердие к заключенному? — не оставляла попыток достучаться до Темного Лорда Люк. Однако ответом ей были лишь звук респиратора и новая волна раздражения. Наконец, Люк не выдержала.

Она остановилась и, топнув от безысходности ногой, крикнула вслед Вейдеру:

— Звезды, да он же вам нравится! Вы же не отправите на смерть единственного человека, который вам по душе?!

К ее большому разочарованию, ситх не то что не остановился — он даже не сбавил скорость. Когда Вейдер почти что скрылся за поворотом, Люк не выдержала, решив использовать последний свой козырь.

— А если я скажу вам, что знаю, где искать Скайуокера? — крикнула она, напряженно глядя на темную фигуру. Вейдер встал, словно вкопанный, услышав, _что именно_ девчонка только что сказала, и резко развернулся к ней.

— Что?

— Я знаю, где вы можете найти Скайуокера, — повторила она, дрожа от ужаса. Они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга в упор, словно завороженные.

— Ну и что же ты тогда молчишь? — прогрохотал ситх. — Где? _Где он?_

Люк покачала головой, закрыв глаза.

— Не он, — сказала она тихо. — _Она_.

— Что? — просипел Вейдер, догадавшись, к чему она клонит. Люк грустно улыбнулась, подтверждая догадку.

— Это я, — сказала она, гордо подняв голову. — _Меня_ зовут Люк Скайуокер.


	4. Развязка. Люк Скайуокер.

— _Меня_ зовут Люк Скайуокер.

Слова прозвучали до неприличия громко, эхом отражаясь от холодных стен, и Вейдер… Вейдер не знал, что ему на это ответить. Просто не знал. Он, великий и могучий ситх, гроза всей Галактики, просто стоял и смотрел, не в силах связать и пары слов в ответ, напрочь лишенный дара речи.

— Люк Скайуокер, — повторил ситх тихо, почувствовав, как внутри, согревая, разливается тепло. А следом за теплом обжигающе-горячей волной накатило облегчение — чувство, испытать которое он, сам того не осознавая, жаждал все эти долгие девятнадцать лет. Облегчение при виде своего живого и невредимого ребенка. Облегчение оттого, что Падме прожила достаточно долго, чтобы родить и дать их дочери имя.

_Люк._

Сейчас, когда паззл в его голове начал складываться в единую картинку, Вейдер почувствовал себя на редкость глупо. Все ведь с самого начала было очевидно. _До смешного очевидно._ Но он так сильно погрузился в пучину ненависти и жалости к себе, что просто не видел того, что все это время было перед самым его носом — девочку-механика со взглядом Падме. _Свою дочь_.

— Да, — дерзко глядя на Темного Лорда, сказала девушка. — Скайуокер. Как мой отец.

Упоминание отца вернуло Вейдера обратно в реальность. До него вдруг дошло, что Люк, вероятно, понятия не имеет, что он и есть ее отец. Вдогонку пришла другая мысль — возможно, кроме имени, она вообще ничего о нем не знает.

— Твой отец… — начал Вейдер мягко, но Люк резко прервала его.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — грубо и отрывисто бросила она, вспыхнув, подобно спичке. — Быть может, вы помните такого? В конце концов, это ведь вы убили его.

На мгновение ситх завис, переваривая услышанное. Заявление было в высшей степени абсурдным, и Вейдер едва не рассмеялся в ответ, но затем он взглянул дочери в глаза, горевшие горечью и скорбью, и понял одну важную вещь. Сколь абсурдным это все ни было, Люк в это верила.

Люк верила в то, что Дарт Вейдер убил Энакина Скайуокера — ее отца.

— Пойдем, — внезапно произнес он, протянув ей руку. Девушка изумленно моргнула.

— Что? Куда? — голос Люк дрожал, — неужели от страха? — и она инстинктивно отшатнулась от высокой фигуры Темного Лорда. Гнев сменился испугом — девушка вообще пожалела о своей мимолетной вспышке злости. Почувствовав изменение ее настроения, Вейдер вздохнул и опустил руку.

— Наш разговор не для посторонних ушей. Я не думаю, что нам стоит вести его в коридоре, — терпеливо пояснил ситх. — Пойдем.

Он ждал, казалось, целую вечность, наблюдая за тем, как эмоции на лице дочери, одна за другой, сменяют друг друга, после чего негромко добавил:

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал он со всей искренностью, на которую только был способен. — Даю слово.

Люк не ответила. Не сводя с Вейдера полного недоверия взгляда, она лишь кивнула, словно говоря беззвучно: «Ведите». В этот момент Вейдер выдохнул, с изумлением отметив, что все это время даже не дышал.

***

Весь путь до личного крыла Главкома они прошли молча. Напряжение, волнами исходившее от обоих, лишь нагнетало обстановку — у самых дверей Вейдера накрыло чувство паники, словно его вот-вот должны были швырнуть в пасть сарлакка. Ощущение лишь усилилось, когда они вошли в темное помещение, и сменилось настоящим ужасом, когда дверь бесшумно закрылась за ними.

До него не сразу дошло, что эмоции принадлежали не ему.

Вейдер чувствовал страх дочери так отчетливо, словно он был его собственным. Внутри у Люк бушевала самая настоящая буря — страх, недоумение, гнев. Голову ситха внезапно посетила мысль о том, что он мог использовать все это: достаточно было направить ее эмоции в нужное русло, чтобы создать могущественного ситха. Вместе они могли бы свергнуть Палпатина и взять бразды правления в свои руки. Они могли бы управлять Галактикой вместе — отец и дочь…

Но за это ему пришлось бы заплатить очень высокую цену. И Вейдер не был к этому готов.

Темный Лорд обернулся в сторону девушки, безучастно глядящей куда-то сквозь него. Она хотела казаться равнодушной и отстраненной, но выходило из рук вон плохо — Люк и сама это знала. Напряжение, сковавшее тело, выдавало ее с потрохами, и она, тяжело сглотнув, судорожно выдохнула, силясь успокоиться.

Вейдер, признаться, не знал, что ему делать. Понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы не испугать Люк еще больше. Он отвернулся, и взгляд его зацепил платок, похороненный под горой датападов. Инстинктивно, почти не отдавая себе отчета, он потянулся к клочку ткани на столе, мгновение спустя протягивая его Люк. Девушка, не скрывая изумления, вопросительно подняла брови.

— Вы привели меня сюда, чтобы отдать мне мой платок? — нервно улыбнулась она. Вейдер не ответил, принявшись пристально разглядывать стоявшую перед ним девушку.

Теперь, когда правда вышла наружу, Люк предстала перед ним совершенно в другом свете. На первый взгляд внешне девушка была миниатюрной копией Энакина: светлые кудри обрамляли чистое лицо, а с голубизной ее глаз могло сравниться, пожалуй, только небо в ясный день. Совсем как у ее отца. От матери Люк унаследовала лишь самую малость: невысокий рост, хрупкое телосложение и мягкие черты лица. Но стоило приглядеться поближе, становилось очевидным, что от Падме Люк взяла куда больше. Ее взгляд, движения, то, как она держала себя, — все это было у девушки от Падме и буквально кричало о том, кем была ее мать.

Падме Амидала. Королева.

Это завораживало. _Люк_ завораживала. Вейдер смотрел на нее с несвойственным ему трепетом, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, каждую черту лица их с Падме дочери, борясь с желанием поднять руку и коснуться ее щеки — убедиться, что это не сон. Что она реальна и никуда не исчезнет.

Ситх давно не верил в чудеса, но возможность видеть своего ребенка живым и невредимым, видеть, какой она стала, — была настоящим чудом. И от осознания того, что этой возможности он был лишен все девятнадцать лет ее жизни, внутри все закипало, скручивалось от гнева и досады. В голове крутился миллион вопросов, но задать хотелось один-единственный, который горьким осадком жег язык: «Где тебя от меня прятали?». Вместо этого Вейдер спросил:

— Откуда ты?

— Татуин, — просто ответила Люк, подтвердив все догадки отца. Вейдер кивнул, не зная, как продолжить разговор. Голова раскалывалась от вопросов, которые хотелось задать, но ситх понятия не имел, с чего ему начать. Наконец, когда молчание затянулось настолько, что повисшее в комнате напряжение можно было пощупать руками, Люк не выдержала.

— Я не знаю, зачем вы привели меня сюда, — начала она тихо, но твердо, очевидно намереваясь стоять на своем, — но знаю, зачем встречи с вами искала _я_. Я понимаю, как это, должно быть, выглядит, но, уверяю вас, все совершенно не так, как об этом говорит коммандер Никлас.

Девушка, задумавшись, замолчала на мгновение, после чего добавила:

— Милорд.

Вейдер нахмурился, несколько сбитый с толку. Люк молчала, ожидая его реакции, а он все никак не мог понять, каким образом в их разговоре всплыл этот кадр. И вдруг его осенило.

Соло. Она пришла просить за Соло. И она стояла на своем, даже несмотря на то, что прекрасно осознавала, чем личный разговор с Вейдером может закончиться _лично для нее._

— С чего такие выводы? — полюбопытствовал Вейдер. Люк смутилась.

— Я… Я просто знаю.

— Вот как, — пробасил Главком. — Стало быть, ты в таком случае должна знать и то, _почему ты здесь_.

Девушка судорожно выдохнула и отвела взгляд. Что ж, догадки у нее определенно были.

— Это из-за моего отца, я полагаю.

В самую точку.

— Если он действительно был тем, кем говорят он был, — продолжила Люк, — то вы, вероятно, намерены меня убить.

— Убить? — ошеломленно переспросил Вейдер — так, будто это не он лишал жизни людей с такой легкостью, словно это ничего не стоит.

— Империя ведь убивает детей джедаев, — нервно дернула плечами Люк. — Мой отец был джедаем.

— Поэтому ты назвалась другой фамилией, — понимающе кивнул ситх.

— На Татуине всем плевать, кто ты и как тебя зовут, — горько усмехнулась она. — Здесь… Здесь все иначе. Я поняла это, стоило нам выйти на орбиту. Я назвалась фамилией своих опекунов, Ларс, решив, что не такая уж это и большая ложь — взять фамилию людей, растивших тебя всю твою жизнь.

Люк внезапно замолкла, при упоминании Ларсов вздрогнув, как от удара. Девушка нахмурилась, сглотнув вставший в горле ком, и с необычайной горечью добавила:

— Тем более проблем я им больше не принесу.

_Первым пришел страх — страх за близких, сковавший тело при виде родного дома, превращенного в пепелище._

_Дальше была боль. Невыносимая, страшная боль, отправившая душу прямиком в пятки. Сжавшая сердце в груди._

_Ужас пришел последним. Ледяной, первобытный ужас, сменивший страх за дядю с тетей. Потому что бояться за них больше не было смысла. Потому что оба они были мертвы._

_Ноги подкосились, и Люк упала на колени, зарывая руки в горячий песок._

_Люк закричала._

Вейдер отпрянул, с головой накрытый волной чужих воспоминаний и боли, и Люк в ответ скривилась, выдавив из себя жалкое подобие улыбки. Она откуда-то знала, что пронесшуюся в голове картину — страшные воспоминания, преследовавшие ее вот уже несколько месяцев — видел и он, но ситх не почувствовал в ней досады. Люк стояла посреди его кабинета, маленькая и бледная, необыкновенно равнодушная к собственному горю. В уголках глаз собрались невыплаканные слезы, и девушка принялась яростно моргать, борясь с ними. Но битву проиграла. Когда по щеке скользнула первая слезинка, Люк быстро стерла ее и внезапно заговорила:

— Все это — исключительно моя вина. Покупка дроидов была моей идеей; если бы я послушала дядю Оуэна, если бы мы отложили их покупку до лучших времен, то, возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому. Возможно, они все еще были бы живы.

Девушка старалась не смотреть на возвышавшуюся над ней темную фигуру палача Императора, говоря при этом тихо и торопливо, словно хотела рассказать всю историю до конца, пока не передумала, успеть исповедоваться перед смертью. Тут Вейдер с изумлением поймал себя на мысли, что, вероятно, исповедью для нее это и было — он, очевидно, был первым человеком, которому она рассказала свою историю. Первым и последним.

И в это мгновение ситха поразила другая мысль. Он внезапно понял, что _знает_ , о чем говорила Люк. Знает, что за дроидов приобрела ее семья. Знает, потому что его отряд был отправлен на поиски.

_«Если встретите сопротивление — расстреливайте»._

Вейдер лично отдал приказ, убивший ее семью.

— Самое смешное во всей этой ситуации то, что он продал бы вам этих дроидов, — говорила Люк без доли юмора, а глаза горели горечью и осуждением. — Нужно было просто назвать цену. Но Империя, очевидно, не ищет легких путей. Или, наоборот, выбирает слишком легкие.

Она замолкла, чтобы мгновение спустя соверешенно безжалостно добавить:

— Ведь что для Империи человеческая жизнь, верно?

Несказанное _«что человеческая жизнь для вас?»_ повисло в воздухе, и Вейдер отвернулся, не в силах смотреть Люк в глаза. Лгать не было смысла — жалости по отношению к Ларсам не было. Но факт того, что их смерть принесла боль его дочери, пробудил в нем злость — необузданную, дикую, обжигающую, словно языки пламени. А мысль о том, что Люк могла бы оказаться рядом со своими опекунами там, на сожженной штурмовиками ферме, была Вейдеру невыносима.

То, что ее не было дома в тот момент, было не иначе как чудо.

Но если ее не было на ферме во время рейда штурмовиков, то где же она тогда была?

— Тебя не было с ними, — сказал Вейдер задумчиво, но Люк тут же поняла, о чем он, и смущенно отвела взгляд. Ситх нахмурился лишь сильнее.

Семья девушки приобрела дроидов, из-за которых, собственно, и разыгралась вся эта драма. Но при обыске фермы их так и не нашли. И самой Люк не было рядом в момент смерти родных. Значило ли это…

— Правильно думаете, — кивнула она, догадавшись, к какому выводу он пришел. — Я их спрятала.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Вейдер. От кого ей было их прятать? Неужели она с самого начала знала, что за дроиды попали ей в руки, и решила спрятать их, чтобы они не попали в руки Империи? Она что… была заодно с повстанцами?

— Ну, изначально я не совсем прятать их планировала, — пояснила Люк, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу. — То есть я вообще не планировала их прятать. Я только хотела проверить, что они оба исправны! Но астромех настаивал на том, что должен найти некого Оби-Вана Кеноби.

При упоминании бывшего мастера Вейдер дернулся. Внутри все закипело от гнева и ненависти, а по венам разлилась жидкая ярость — обжигающе горячая, как лавовые реки Мустафара. И глаза его налились кровью — хотя, он в этом был не то чтобы уверен. Но ему было плевать. Новость о том, что Кеноби жив, не на шутку его разозлила, подстегивая бросить все и пуститься на его поиски прямо сейчас. Вейдер жаждал крови, _его крови_. Крови человека, которого когда-то называл другом. Ситх собирался убить его, медленно и мучительно, сполна отомстить за его предательство.

Единственным, что сдерживало его жажду мести, была Люк, которая, не уловив шквал негативных эмоций, самозабвенно продолжала свой рассказ.

— Маленькая упрямая жестянка, — фыркнула она, — он мне даже запись для пущей убедительности включил. А когда я отказалась идти у него на поводу, он взял и сбежал! Можете себе представить?

Люк смешно поморщилась и, словно забыв, с кем разговаривает, посмотрела на Вейдера своими невероятными голубыми глазами, ожидая… Признаться, он не совсем понимал, чего именно она от него ждала. Заинтересованности? Попытки утешить?

Заметив его заминку, девушка неожиданно для самой себя улыбнулась. Слабо, грустно как-то, но улыбнулась. И у Вейдера в этот момент едва не остановилось сердце, потому что — хатт его раздери! — _она ему улыбнулась_. И пусть это была лишь тень улыбки, лишь порыв, который ей, скорее всего, просто не удалось сдержать. Но черт, каким искренним он был!

В этот момент для себя Вейдер решил, что сделает все возможное, — и невозможное тоже — чтобы его дочь улыбалась.

— Мы с протокольным дроидом, отправились на его поиски, — продолжила Люк угрюмо. — Не знаю, как ему это удалось, но маленький астромех каким-то образом нашел путь к дому Кеноби в Юндландской Пустоши. Только его там не оказалось, и тогда Арту буквально с катушек слетел — бранился на чем свет стоит, наотрез отказываясь возвращаться на ферму. Поэтому я отключила его — а заодно и Трипио, чтобы не мешался — и со спокойной совестью двинулась к ферме… К тому, что от нее осталось.

Девушка сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком, и боль, которую приносили ей эти воспоминания, подобно пощечине, ударила и по нему.

— Не знаю, сколько времени я просидела… так. Не помню, — пожала она плечами, отстраненно глядя куда-то сквозь ситха. — Понятия не имею, как и когда у фермы появился Бен… Кеноби. Все было как в тумане — я не помню, как он поднял меня на ноги и отвел в сторону от сгоревшего жилища. А потом в голове вдруг что-то щелкнуло…

Люк замолкла, и в голове у нее действительно что-то щелкнуло. Она подняла на него взгляд, и Вейдер отпрянул, увидев, сколько боли и отчаяния было в ее голубых глазах-омутах.

— Он говорил, что ему нужно уходить. Он звал меня с собой, — шептала она отчаянно. — Я… Я не могла… Не тогда, когда моя семья…

Девушка покачала головой, словно хотела отогнать от себя какую-то назойливую мысль, не дававшую ей покоя, и крепко зажмурилась. Внутри у нее бушевала настоящая буря из горечи, вины и раскаяния. Люк всхлипнула.

— Я обманула его, — прошептала она, и в глазах ее плескался настоящий ужас. — Я убедила его, что буду ждать его на ферме. Обещала, что обязательно дождусь его возвращения. Но я солгала. Я ничего не сказала ему ни о дроидах, ни о своих планах. Я спрятала Арту и Трипио в руинах родного дома, а сама села в спидер и умчала в Мос-Эйсли.

Ведер видел, что чувство вины перед старым джедаем снедало ее изнутри, и вместе с тем чувствовал, как внутри расцветает раздражение и ярость. За что она винит себя, черт возьми? Как Люк не понимает, что поступила абсолютно правильно, сбежав от сумасшедшего старика, желавшего лишь одного — отравить ее разум своей ложью, настроить против родного отца?

— Я сбежала, как последняя трусиха, — подытожила наконец девушка. — Я чувствовала, _как сильно_ он нуждался в моей помощи, но пошла на поводу у собственных эгоистичных желаний!

Люк всплеснула руками и досадливо топнула ногой, и Вейдер едва не рассмеялся оттого, насколько комично выглядел этот жест со стороны. Но Люк ничего смешного в этом не видела, продолжив безжалостно себя ругать:

— Я всегда так хотела помогать, быть полезной. Я свято верила, что создана для большего, а когда у меня появился шанс доказать это… Я просто спасовала, — она покачала головой, разочарованная собственным поступком. — Я убедила себя, что мне все это не нужно, что единственное, чего я действительно хочу — это покой и мирная жизнь вдали от войны. Похоже, пришло время расплатиться за свое решение…

Внезапно Люк подняла взгляд, заглянув ему прямо в глаза, и совершенно серьезно спросила:

— Вы теперь меня убьете?

— Ни за что, — так же серьезно ответил Вейдер. — Я дал тебе слово.

Люк нахмурилась, недоверчиво на него глядя, и открыла было рот, чтобы ответить что-то едкое, поспорить с ним на этот счет…

И почти сразу же закрыла, отчетливо понимая, что ей не о чем спорить с ним в этой ситуации. Потому что он говорил абсолютно искренне, потому что _действительно_ не собирался вредить ей. _Не хотел причинять вреда._ И тут Люк опешила, — _по-настоящему_ опешила — не зная, что сказать, как реагировать на это неожиданное открытие. Она просто смотрела на него во все глаза, не произнося ни слова.

Они стояли так, просто молча глядя друг на друга, целое мгновение — бесконечно долгое и, пожалуй, самое волшебное мгновение в его, Вейдера, жизни.

А в следующую секунду оно было разрушено. Ситх едва сдержал разочарованный стон.

— Милорд, — адъютант бойко отсалютовал Главнокомандующему, — Император требует вас связаться с ним.

— К чертям Императора, — рявкнул Вейдер, поворачиваясь к офицеру. Тот удивленно моргнул.

— Сэр?

— Я разберусь с ним, — раздраженно отмахнулся Главком. — Для вас у меня новый приказ.

Стоявшая рядом Люк вмиг напряглась, догадываясь к чему клонит Вейдер.

— Разместите эту девушку в комнатах, напротив моих, — продолжил Вейдер, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией дочери. — И поставьте у дверей охрану.

— Я не сбегу, — поспешила заверить его Люк, но ситх продолжил, словно не услышал ее слов:

— Мы ведь очень не хотим, чтобы она _сбежала._

Намек был понят; адъютант кивнул и жестом попросил девушку следовать за ним. Она, не говоря ни слова, только молча кивнула и покорно поплелась к выходу. Уже у самой двери она вдруг остановилась и обернулась, с тревогой глядя на Вейдера и явно порываясь что-то ему сказать. Но так и не решилась.

Зато решился он.

— Не стоит корить себя за то, что ты просто хотела жить, Люк.

Девушка не ответила и, отведя глаза, поспешила как можно скорее ретироваться. Адъютант, отсалютовав начальнику, последовал за ней. Дверь за ними бесшумно закрылась. Вейдер вздохнул. Внутри что-то щелкнуло, пробило ту стену, которую он старательно возводил предыдущие девятнадцать лет, дав возможность призракам прошлого, о которых он так хотел забыть, выбраться наружу.

И Энакин Скайуокер за эту возможность схватился крепко.

***

В глубине души Вейдер всегда знал, что однажды это случится. Что пружина внутри, сжатая до предела, однажды резко распрямится, и он найдет в себе силы восстать против человека, поработившего его волю. И вот, наконец, время пришло. Терпение лопнуло, желание отомстить — вспыхнуло с доселе невиданной силой.

Энакин Скайуокер восстал, громко тарабаня по давшим трещину стенам своей тюрьмы. Впервые за последние девятнадцать лет.

В любой другой ситуации Вейдер сделал бы то, что и всегда, — подавил бы его, заточил бы в самом дальнем уголке души, где так бережно хранил память о Падме вместе со всеми их несбывшимися мечтами и надеждами, доводя до агонии. Но теперь это не казалось хорошей идеей. И более того, в этом не было никакого смысла — теперь, когда новость о том, что девятнадцать лет назад он стал-таки отцом, Энакин Скайуокер не позволит усмирить себя так просто. Как и образ любимой жены, пляшущий на закрытых веках — до одури яркий, почти как настоящий.

Карие глаза Падме смотрели на него с укором.

Вейдер всем своим естеством хотел, чтобы дочь осталась с ним, была рядом денно и нощно. Под его присмотром она будет в безопасности, уговаривал он себя, ведь иначе и быть не может. Вейдер не хотел отпускать Люк — не хотел и все тут! Энакин тоже не хотел этого, но, в отличии от Дарта Вейдера, все-таки научился отпускать тех, кого любит. И этот мальчишка двадцати трех лет отроду, идеалистичный, мечтательный юнец, обжегшийся своим стремлением всегда быть рядом с дорогими ему людьми, несмотря ни на что, умолял его отпустить Люк. Потому что, как бы усердно Вейдер ни убеждал себя, рядом она не будет в безопасности. Она никогда не будет в безопасности до тех пор, пока жив Император.

Вейдеру не нужно было долго думать, чтобы принять единственное верное решение. Ситх решительно направился к двери — ему еще столько всего предстояло сделать.

***

Хан ни о чем не жалел. Он, конечно, понимал, что, скорее всего, «ни о чем не жалеть» ему осталось совсем недолго, но это не пошатнуло его веры в то, что он поступил _правильно._

Хан Соло не жалел, что спас жизнь того вуки.

После того, как он выстрелил в коммандера ~~Мудака~~ Никласа, Хана затащили прямо в камеру спасенного им заключенного. Как выяснилось, «того вуки» звали Чубакка, и в Центр Империи его везли, чтобы, очевидно, казнить. Чего такого страшного сделал вуки, что вместо каторги на Кесселе его приговорили к смерти, Соло так и не смог из него вытащить. Зато получил выговор за то, что сам вляпался в неприятности, попросту отсрочив для Чубакки неизбежное.

— А я все равно ни о чем не жалею, — повторил Хан упрямо. Чубакка в ответ лишь закатил глаза. — Да, не жалею! Вот увидишь, все наладится! Мы обязательно отсюда выберемся.

— _Хм, а я и не думал, что внутри ты такой оптимист,_ — прорчал вуки. Соло пожал плечами — он и сам об этом не догадывался.

— Мы выберемся, Чуи — настаивал Соло.

— _Ну-ну,_ — Чубакка скептически посмотрел на сокамерника. — _Чудес не бывает, а нас с тобой спасет только оно._

И в этот самый момент двери камеры распахнулись, представляя взору заключенных их персональное чудо.

— Л-Лорд Вейдер? — пробормотал Хан и моргнул, словно пытаясь убедиться, что все это — не плод его больного воображения.

— Выходите, — проигнорировав вопрос подчиненного, безапелляционно сказал ситх и, не дожидаясь реакции, двинулся в сторону выхода. Чуи и Хан переглянулись, меньжуясь и, очевидно, ожидая подвоха. А когда ничего ужасного не произошло, парочка все-таки решилась осторожно выглянуть из камеры.

— Ну и долго мне вас ждать? — прогромыхал Вейдер, стоявший посреди коридора в ожидании этих двоих. И Хан, и Чубакка, как по команде, выскочили из камеры и поспешили за Главкомом, семимильными шагами двигавшимся к выходу из тюремного блока.

— Могу я… — начал было Соло, но получил болезненный тычок от вуки, жестами говорившего не лезть на рожон.

— Нет, Соло, убивать я вас не собираюсь, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Темный Лорд. — Вы оба нужны мне живыми.

— _Как отрадно,_ — рыкнул Чуи скептично. Хан раздраженно фыркнул.

— И это мне ты говорил не лезть на рожон? — закатил он глаза. Вуки его проигнорировал.

— _Зачем вам я?_ — спросил он, обращаясь к Вейдеру. Ситх сначала не ответил, молча шагая по коридору. Когда они завернули направо, Хан изумленно отметил, что направляются они в сторону ангаров.

— Этот глупец, — наконец заговорил Вейдер, — пошел на откровенно безрассудный поступок, чтобы спасти абсолютно незнакомого ему заключенного. Вполне логично было предположить, что теперь, пройдя такой путь для твоего спасения, он не согласиться уйти без тебя.

— Верное предположение, — выпалил Хан. — Секундочку… Уйти?

— Не гони фатиров, Соло, — ответил Вейдер, и Хан готов был поклясться, что в этот момент Главком ухмыльнулся.

***

Люк не знала, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как ее оставили одну, но полагала, что «вечность» стало бы неплохим описанием. Она не металась по смехотворно большой для нее одной гостиной, не пыталась придумать план побега. И зачем? Они ведь в гиперпространстве — сбежать ей так и так не удастся.

Люк сложно было это признать, но она боялась. Ей было по-настоящему страшно от одной мысли, что ее ждет. При всей ее ненависти к человеку, убившему ее отца и причастного к убийству дяди и тети, Люк Скайуокер до дрожи в коленках _боялась_ Дарта Вейдера и совершенно ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Она знала, каким безжалостным он был — звезды, вся Галактика это знала! Ее отец был джедаем, погибшим от руки Лорда Главнокомандующего, и одно только это должно было обречь ее на мучительную смерть, но… Но вместо этого он пообещал ей, что не тронет ее. Пообещал ей так искренне, что Люк поверила ему. Она, черт возьми, верила ему — боялась и верила.

Это не укладывалось в голове.

Девушка понятия не имела, чего ей от него ожидать. Вейдер был подобен пороховой бочке, которая может взорваться в любой момент. Во время их разговора Люк — она не совсем понимала, как именно — чувствовала его эмоции, которые, словно песчаная буря, бушевали внутри. Гнев, отчаяние, раскаяние — они сменяли друг друга со скоростью света, ослепляя своей яркостью, резкостью. Он был непредсказуем, и это пугало ее еще больше.

Люк почувствовала его приближение еще за долго до того, как дверь распахнулась и в проеме появилась его темная фигура. Усилием воли она заставила себя сидеть смирно, не повернуться к нему и не показать этого загнанного выражения на ее лице.

— Пойдем, — сказал ситх настолько тихо, насколько позволял ему респиратор. Люк так и не шелохнулась.

— Куда?

— Просто пойдем, — настаивал Вейдер. — У нас мало времени.

В этот момент судно тряхнуло, оповещая о том, что «Исполнитель» вышел из гиперпространства.

— Я никуда не пойду, пока вы не объясните мне, что, черт возьми, происходит! — неожиданно твердо отчеканила Люк, почувствовав, как былая смелость возвращается к ней. Она, наконец, повернулась к Вейдеру лицом, чтобы мгновение спустя обнаружить, что он опускается перед ней на колени.

— Люк, я тебя очень прошу, просто пойдем. Я все объясню тебе позже, а сейчас нам нужно идти. _Пожалуйста._

В его голосе отчетливо слышались нотки мольбы, и Люк на мгновение даже опешила, сбитая с толку.

— Нет, — покачала она головой. — Либо вы объясняете мне все сейчас, либо, клянусь, я не сдвинусь с этого места!

— Тебе нужно покинуть судно, а заодно и систему, чтобы… не нарваться на неприятности, — ответил ситх уклончиво. — Это небезопасно.

— Небезопасно? — лицо девушки удивленно вытянулось. А затем удивление вытеснила ярость. С каких пор он печется о ее благополучии? Уловив внезапную смену ее настроения, Вейдер начал:

— Люк, послушай…

— Нет, это вы послушайте, — прошипела она, соскочив с места. — Вы убили моего отца, извели всю мою семью, глазом не моргнув. С какого перепуга вас беспокоит моя безопасность?!

— С того, что _я_ твой отец! — ворвался Вейдер, выдав девушке правду, даже не успев подумать — а разумно ли он поступает? Люк замерла, глядя на склонившуюся у дивана фигуру… ее отца.

Девушка отвернулась, переваривая полученную информацию. Ей хотелось кричать, что это неправда, ведь это было самым настоящим абсурдом! Он не мог быть ее отцом. Не мог ведь, верно? Ее отца звали Энакин Скайуокер, и Вейдер убил его. Так ей сказали. Такова была правда.

Правда ведь?

— Ты знаешь, что я говорю правду, — сказал Вейдер, так и не поднявшись с колен. — Чувствуешь, что я не лгу, верно?

Люк вздрогнула, шумно выдохнув, и отвернулась. Он был прав: она _знала._ Она ненавидела это чувство, этот звонкий голос в голове, весело кричавший _правдаправдаправда_. И ей хотелось закрыть уши, лишь бы только не слышать его. Закрыть уши, спрятаться под одеялом, как когда-то в детстве, отгородившись от всего мира, и плакать.

Громко. Навзрыд.

Дарт Вейдер был Энакином Скайуокером. Дарт Вейдер был ее _отцом._

Как такое могло произойти с ней?!

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — тихо спросил он, надеясь хоть на какой-нибудь ответ, но Люк лишь покачала головой, обняв себя руками, и отвернулась. Внутри у Вейдера все оборвалось — его снова отвергли, вот так ирония — но он нашел в себе силы встать. Потому что сейчас у него было дело гораздо важнее. А погоревать об этом он успеет позже.

— Пойдем, Люк, — повторил ситх свою просьбу и протянул дочери руку. Люк так же безмолвно кивнула, и не глядя на новоявленного отца, на негнущихся ногах направилась к двери. Вейдер горько усмехнулся, опустив руку, и последовал за ней.

До ангара они шли в гробовой тишине.

***

Когда Вейдер привел их в ангар и, сказав, что в обмен на свободу им всего лишь нужно кое-кого кое-куда доставить, оставил у «Тысячелетнего Сокола», Хан удивился. Когда спустя минут пятнадцать после этого он вернулся в ангар вместе с Люк, Соло и вовсе оказался сбит с толку.

Это Люк была «кое-кем», которого «кое-куда» нужно было доставить?

— _Это ее надо вывести отсюда?_ — уточнил вуки. Хан раздраженно поправил:

— «Ее» зовут Люк, — мрачно сказал он, глядя на бледную, как смерть, девушку. Чубакка удивленно нахмурился, после чего расплылся в понимающей улыбке.

— Да, — вклинился в разговор Вейдер, кинув Чуи датапад. — Координаты найдете здесь.

Вуки кивнул и, схватив мрачного, как туча, Хана под руку, скрылся внутри «Сокола». Когда отец и дочь остались одни, Вейдер повернулся к Люк, протягивая ей два датапада.

— Вы летите на Набу — там живут родственники твоей… матери, — Вейдер замолк на мгновение, после чего продолжил:

— Предсказать их реакцию на твое появление достаточно трудно, так как они считают, что ты умерла вместе с матерью…

— И ты тоже так думал? — внезапно прервала его Люк, глядя куда угодно, но не на него. — Поэтому не искал меня столько лет?

— Я… — ситх замялся, не решаясь отвечать на это вопрос. — Меня в этом убедили.

Девушка кивнула, так и не подняв глаз на отца. Вместо этого она перевела взгляд на датапады в своих руках.

— Это должно убедить их в том, что я говорю правду?

Вейдер кивнул.

— Это анализ твоего ДНК, подтверждающего, что ты ее дочь, — сказал он, указав на один из датападов. — А это свидетельство о браке.

В глазах Люк мелькнуло любопытство. Она быстро активировала нужный датапад, скользя взглядом по написанному.

— Ее звали Падме…

— Да. Ее звали Падме.

На мгновение между ними вновь повисла тишина, которую ситх, как бы ни хотел, прерывать не решался. Девушка, отключив датапад, сморгнула слезы и наконец подняла на Вейдера печальные голубые глаза.

— Думаю, тебе пора, — сказал Темный Лорд. Люк поджала губы, но в ответ лишь кивнула, отворачиваясь. В этот момент из «Сокола» показался взволнованный Соло, с тревогой наблюдая за происходящим. Он громко прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание отца и дочери, и объявил:

— Мы готовы к вылету.

Ситх кивнул и, нерешительно взяв дочь под руку, подтолкнул ее к кораблю.

— Иди.

Но идти Люк не спешила. Она не отрывала от Вейдера полных слез голубых глаз, словно пытаясь что-то для себя решить, а потом внезапно спросила:

— Мы еще увидимся?

— Я на это очень надеюсь, — искренне ответил он, и Люк улыбнулась. У Вейдера сперло дыхание.

Девушка, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу, наконец отвернулась и двинулась к трапу корабля. Ждавший ее Хан ободряюще ей улыбнулся и, когда она скрылась внутри «Сокола», вопросительно посмотрел на бывшего начальника.

— Напутствия будут? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Только одно, — серьезно ответил Вейдер. — Попытаешься оприходовать мою дочь — я тебе голову оторву.

Соло замер, пытаясь осознать сказанное, и ухмылка медленно сползла с его лица.

— Дочь?..

Трап в этот момент поднялся до конца, скрыв ошарашенного Соло внутри, и корабль поднялся в воздух. Вейдер печально вздохнул, наблюдая, как судно, на котором была его дочь, уходит в гиперпространство.

— Милорд? — рядом возник очередной адъютант. — Император _требует_ вас связаться с ним.

Ситх фыркнул.

— Соединяйте.


	5. Эпилог. «Поздравляем, у вас будет внучка».

Вейдер не любил бывать на Набу. После смерти Падме визиты на ее родину были пыткой — самой жестокой и извращенной из арсенала Императора. Само существование планеты, с которой было связанно так много воспоминаний, приносило боль, и Вейдер порой ловил себя на мысли, что проще было уничтожить ненавистный мир, камня на камне не оставить от него и воспоминаний, рвущих и без того истерзанную душу на части.

Только духу сотворить такое у него никогда не хватало.

Вейдер был на могиле жены всего раз — спустя месяц после ее смерти. Этот визит разбередил не успевшую зажить рану, но Вейдер — _Энакин_ — не мог иначе. Ему нужно было своими глазами увидеть, что он натворил… Но даже для Героя без Страха и Упрека это было слишком. Он рыдал громко и отчаянно, стоя на коленях у ее надгробия, беззвучно повторяя «прости», словно молитву, и слезы обжигали его исполосованное глубокими шрамами лицо. Энакин Скайуокер корчился в агонии от осознания того, что Падме — его Падме, за которую он нес ответственность — умерла. Умерла _от его руки._

С тех пор он больше не плакал. С тех пор он больше не появлялся на могиле его Ангела.

До этого дня.

Он не хотел этого делать. Пусть теперь Вейдер знал, что это не он убил ее, чувство вины все еще грызло его изнутри. Он был виноват перед ней — перед ней и их дочерью — и знал об этом. Было больно думать о том, что он, возможно, больше никогда в жизни не увидит Люк, еще больнее — оттого, что ее не увидит Падме. Ангел никогда не увидит, какой стала их дочь, и этой возможности, сам того не желая, лишил ее Вейдер. Это было несправедливо, и ситх готов был отказаться от встреч с девушкой, чтобы вернуть умершей жене этот долг.

Но у Люк были свои планы на это счет. Люк сама связалась с ним спустя пять месяцев с их последней встречи, спустя две недели после подписания мирного соглашения лидером Галактического флота Лордом Вейдером и главой Новой Республики Мон Мотмой. Вейдер понятия не имел, где она раздобыла номер его коммлинка, но так или иначе она позвонила ему, попросив о встрече.

«Исполнитель» был на орбите Набу уже на следующий день.

После того, как «Тысячелетний Сокол» покинул борт «Исполнителя», Вейдер едва удерживал себя оттого, чтобы установить за дочерью слежку, всячески пытаясь убедить себя в том, что его неусыпный контроль не сможет обеспечить ей безопасность, а вот смерть Палпатина — вполне. И тогда ситх с головой ушел в исполнение своего плана — он заключил союз с Альянсом, разорвал свою связь с Палпатином и увел за собой весь флот, оставив Императора фактически ни с чем. Ожесточенная борьба с имперским диктатором мало-мальски отвлекала от постоянного беспокойства о судьбе Люк.

Единственное, что Вейдер позволил себе сделать, — узнать, как отреагировали Наберрие. Семья Падме приняла Люк с распростертыми объятиями, к его немалому удивлению, не выразив никаких сомнений по поводу того, кем приходилась им девушка. Их первая встреча прошла крайне эмоционально: как выразился Соло, было много слез, соплей и объятий. Этого Вейдеру было достаточно.

Ну, относительно.

Он, с другой стороны, на подобный прием мог и не рассчитывать. Не то чтобы его очень это беспокоило… Нет, все же _беспокоило._ Перед семьей Наберрие Вейдер был виноват, и хотя об этом чувстве он давным-давно и думать забыл, сейчас оно пульсировало где-то в районе груди, заставляя кривиться.

Пренеприятнейшее чувство.

На поверхность планеты Вейдер отважился спуститься только спустя два часа после прибытия. Он долго мялся, не решаясь набирать координаты Озерного края, где его ждала Люк, и в итоге принял решение лететь сначала в Тид. Он мог бы еще долго откладывать визит на могилу Падме, но чувствовал, что больше нельзя.

Это было неправильно.

И вот он стоял здесь, посреди усыпальницы любимой жены, невесомо касаясь пальцами холодного камня ее надгробия, словно прося на это разрешение.

— Прости меня, Ангел, — тихо сказал ситх, смаргивая непрошеные слезы. Энакин Скайукер внутри него выл от боли, и Вейдер, пожалуй, впервые на своей памяти, был не против последовать его примеру, но вовремя одернул себя. Сейчас было не время и не место. Сейчас ему нужно было быть сильным.

Образ Падме в последнее время часто преследовал его. Он часто улавливал его краем глаза тут и там — во время встреч с лидерами Альянса, в пылу битв в космосе, даже в его комнатах, когда он оставался один на один с самим собой, Вейдер чувствовал ее незримое присутствие. Ему даже чудился ее аромат — терпкий запах горького шоколада. Ее любимого.

Она и сейчас была здесь. Невероятно маленькая в этой огромной усыпальнице, хрупкая, словно фарфоровая кукла. На ее лице играла мягкая улыбка, а глаза, совсем как при жизни, лучились нежностью и любовью. _К нему._

Вейдер, которого мощной волной захлестнуло чувство вины, отвернулся.

— Прости меня, — повторил он беспомощно, чувствуя на себе ее цепкий взгляд.

_«Я давно простила тебя, Эни»._

Падме солнечно улыбалась, как улыбалась только ему. Энакин Скайуокер закрыл глаза, чувствуя влагу на щеках.

Он все-таки заплакал.

***

До Озерного края Вейдер добрался только к утру следующего дня. Дом семьи Наберрие, стены которого хранили в себе память о стольких событиях, к немалому его сюрпризу, совсем не изменился. Ситх нерешительно ступил на знакомую веранду. Перед глазами вспыхнул образ Падме в подвенечном платье, и Вейдер отвернулся, борясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями.

В этот момент взгляд его наткнулся на два больших карих глаза, внимательно наблюдавших за ним из-за колоны. Их обладательница, поняв, что ее обнаружили, громко ойкнула и стремглав кинулась к дверям, ведущим в дом, попутно громко крича «мама». Две темные косички забавно подпрыгивали при беге.

Мда, не таким он планировал свое грандиозное появление.

— Милая, что случилось? — в проеме появилась женщина в темном платье, в которой Вейдер тут же узнал старшую сестру Падме. Сола хмурилась, взволнованная поведением девочки, — внучки, судя по всему — из-за чего на лбу у нее пролегла глубокая морщина. Ее карие глаза, так похожие на глаза Падме, потускнели, и в этот момент Вейдер впервые задался вопросом, как, должно быть, тяжело она переживала смерть сестры.

Углубившись в собственные мысли, ситх не сразу заметил, как вытянулось лицо Солы при виде него.

— Ах, — выдохнула женщина, нерешительно шагнув навстречу, — это ты… То есть вы.

Вейдер вздрогнул, не зная, как вести себя в этой ситуации.

— Здравствуй, Сола, — кивнул он, замявшись. Женщина неожиданно мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ, и Вейдер совершенно опешил, не зная, что делать дальше. В этот момент из дома выглянула еще одна женщина, за спиной которой пряталась уже знакомая ему обладательница больших испуганных глаз.

— Мама, кто там? — женщина, до жуткого похожая на Солу, выглядела не менее обеспокоенно, чем мгновение назад была ее мать. Увидев, кем был их гость, она встрепенулась. — О, здравствуйте!

— Мама, кто это? — до смешного громко шепнула девочка, дергая юбку матери и не сводя с Вейдера испуганного взгляда.

— Алана, иди позови Люк, — ответила женщина. — Скажи, что ее отец здесь.

— _Это_ ее папа? — теперь девочка источала искреннее изумление. — Но он ведь…

— Алана, — одернула внучку Сола. — Это грубо!

— Извините, — понуро опустила голову Алана. Ее мать, потрепав дочку по голове, снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Позови Люк, — сказала она, и девочка, кивнув, скрылась в доме. Вейдер, все это время во все глаза наблюдавший за развернувшейся перед ним сценой, просто молчал. Женщина, почувствовав его неловкость, спросила:

— Может быть чаю?

— Я не смогу дышать, если сниму маску, — ответил ситх, тут же одернув себя, отметив, что вышло резче, чем хотелось. Поэтому мгновение спустя он как можно мягче добавил:

— Но все равно спасибо…

— Рио, — подсказала женщина, улыбнувшись. Вейдер поперхнулся воздухом.

— Рио?! — воскликнул он, во все глаза глядя на девочку, с которой когда-то играл в пятнашки. Ее улыбка стала еще шире.

— А я надеялась, что ты меня узнаешь, — легко рассмеялась она, хитро глядя на опешившего Темного Лорда. Переглянувшись с матерью, она тоже двинулась в дом, на ходу бросив:

— А чай я все-таки сделаю.

Когда шаги Рио стихли, Вейдер неуверенно посмотрел на оставшуюся с ним один на один Солу, впервые в жизни благодаря богов, что за маской не видно, каким растерянным было его лицо. Но Соле, казалось, и не надо было его видеть — она чувствовала то, как неловко ему было. Громко прочистив горло, Сола предложила:

— Быть может, и мы пройдем в дом, как думаешь?

Вейдер — в который раз за день? — не нашелся, что ему ответить, поэтому просто кивнул и последовал за хозяйкой дома.

Проходя по хорошо знакомым ему коридором, ситх впервые с того момента, как он сошел на поверхность планеты, испытал не тоску, боль или неловкость, а ностальгию, сдавливавшую грудь. Вейдер вертел головой, словно мальчишка, оглядываясь вокруг и отмечая, как изменилось убранство дома за последние девятнадцать лет: на стенах больше не весели картины, а на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, постелили ковры. Но даже несмотря на многочисленные изменения интерьера, Вейдер бы с легкостью обошел всю виллу даже с закрытыми глазами.

— Мама с папой сейчас в Тиде, — вещала Сола самозабвенно, — но ты обязательно застанешь их, если останешься до завтра.

Женщина свернула направо, и пара оказалась в просторной гостиной, где их уже ждали Рио с дочерьми, Люк и… Соло?

— Папа! — радостно воскликнула Люк, вставая с кресла, в котором сидела до того, как они вошли. Вейдер замер, почувствовав, как его накрывает волной чистого восторга, когда он услышал это радостное «папа» из ее уст.

За те пять месяцев, что они не виделись, внешне Люк почти не изменилась, оставаясь такой же миниатюрной и хрупкой, как ее мать. Лишь светлые волосы, заплетенные в косу, стали длиннее, доставая теперь до поясницы. Зато внутренне… Девушка _светилась_ от радости, словно самое настоящее солнце. Ее голубые глаза блестели, а на губах играла мечтательная улыбка. И Вейдер, видя, какой одухотворенной была сейчас его дочь, чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком во всей Галактике.

Только вот…

— Я уж думала, что ты передумал, — проворковала она, подходя к отцу. Тот покачал головой.

— Я же обещал, — ответил ситх на автомате, задумчиво оглядывая присутствующих. — Я держу свое слово.

Хан, сидевший в самом дальнем углу комнаты, подавился воздухом.

— Я так рада, что ты приехал, — искренне улыбнулась Люк, беря его большую ладонь в свою — маленькую и хрупкую. — Мне столько всего тебе нужно рассказать!

— А я видела, как Хан и Люк целовались за колонной на балконе, — доверительно шептала Алане другая девочка, очевидно, ее сестра. Вейдер, услышав, _что именно_ сказала маленькая леди, резко повернул голову в ее сторону. Соло издал какой-то непонятный звук, отдаленно похожий на бульканье.

Люк, выпучив глаза, шикнула:

— Сана!

— Ой! — девочка по имени Сана испуганно прикрыла ладошкой рот. Однако виноватой при этом не выглядела. На помощь решила прийти Рио.

— Эм, знаешь, наверное, с этого и стоит начать, — сказала она преувеличенно жизнерадостно. — Правда, Люк?

Люк нервно хихикнула и повернулась к отцу.

— Да, пожалуй, — сказала она, закусив губу. — М-м-м, понимаешь, мы с Ханом очень сблизились в последнее время… Ну, и, знаешь, шла война… Кстати, я слышала, что твой флот подписал мировую с Новой Республикой…

— Люк, — строго сказала Сола, глядя в окно.

— Мы с Ханом решили пожениться, — выпалила девушка на одном дыхании. — Точнее… уже. Мы уже поженились.

Люк натянуто улыбнулась и подняла вверх правую руку, на безымянном пальце которой красовалось кольцо. Она заискивающе вглядывалась ему в маску, пытаясь понять, что с ним в этот момент происходит. Не получив никакой — _совершенно никакой_ — реакции, девушка перевела испуганный взгляд на тетю.

Сам же Вейдер попросту завис.

— Знаешь, Хан чудесный человек, — поспешила на помощь Сола. — Он будет прекрасным мужем и замечательным отцом.

— Тетя! — простонала Люк, и женщина, подобно собственной внучке, прикрыла ладонью рот. В этот момент Вейдер наконец-таки отвис.

О да, теперь он видел округлившийся живот дочери, скрытый под голубой струящейся тканью платья. И черт возьми, ситху в этот момент стало дурно; он даже мог поклясться, что будь у него на голове волосы, они бы сейчас вмиг все поседели, потому что… Хатт его раздери, Люк была беременна!

— Папа? — обеспокоенно спросила девушка, мягко касаясь руки отца.

— Ты сказала отцом? — переспросил Вейдер хрипло. Сола вздохнула, беспомощно взмахнув руками и не совсем понимая, как разруливать сложившуюся ситуацию. И тут из тени вышел Соло.

— Да, отцом, — твердо сказал он, поднявшись из кресла. — Люк беременна от меня.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Хан, — Люк чуть ни плакала, осознав, что сейчас будет. Вейдер тяжело дышал, откровенно говоря, восторга от новости, что скоро станет дедушкой, не испытывая. Весть о том, что отцом его внука будет этот… мерзавец радости не прибавляло. Ситх, сжав кулаки, с трудом боролся с желанием _придушить_ кого-нибудь.

Соло был отличным вариантом.

Только вот Люк расстроится…

— Ах ты, мерзкий… — прошипел Вейдер, сделав шаг к новоприобретенному зятю, когда тот внезапно взял… и сиганул в окно.

— Хан! — испуганно воскликнула Люк, кинувшись к окну. На полпути ее остановила Рио, не давая прыгнуть следом. Сола воинственно прошагала к выходу, излучая при этом беспокойство и вселенское раздражение. Две девочки, дочки Рио, скакали у окна, пытаясь высмотреть, в какие из бабушкиных роз приземлился Хан, а Вейдер… Вейдер завис.

Снова.

***

Соло выловили у подножья лестницы, ведущей на веранду. Он был мрачен, в волосах запуталась трава, а плечо было вывернуто под неестественным углом. Выбежавшие ему навстречу женщины тут же его окружили, хлопоча над раненной рукой.

— Звезды, Хан! — Люк принялась осматривать мужа на предмет наличия прочих травм. Не обнаружив ничего такого, она залепила Соло пощечину. — Совсем с катушек съехал? А если бы шею себе свернул?!

— Это даже не второй этаж, — буркнул Хан, потирая горевшую щеку. — Тут невысоко.

— Ты плечо вывихнул! — продолжала сокрушаться она, осторожно осматривая травмированную руку.

— Вывихнутое плечо — это не оторванная голова! — внезапно воскликнул он, с опаской глядя на следовавшего за их процессией Вейдера.

— Оторванная голова? — изумленно пробормотала Люк, сбитая с толка. Проследив за взглядом Хана, девушка удивленно подняла брови, вопросительно глядя на отца.

— Понятия не имею, о чем он, — пожал плечами Вейдер и махнул рукой. Хан вскрикнул от боли, когда сустав сам собой встал на место. Наблюдавшие за всей этой сценой Алана и Сана восхищенно выдохнули.

— Ничего себе! — воскликнула Сана, во все глаза глядя на ситха. Он повышенное внимание к своей персоне проигнорировал, вместо этого внимательно наблюдая за Соло.

С одной стороны, убить этого паршивца было мало. И руки, признаться, у Вейдера действительно чесались это сделать — придушить его за то, что ослушался и, более того, сделал ситха дедушкой. И это в его-то сорок два! Какого, спрашивается, хатта?

С другой стороны… Что ж, могло ведь быть и хуже, верно? Люк могла бы связаться с каким-нибудь отпетым мерзавцем — не то чтобы Соло был божьим одуванчиком, конечно, но его Вейдер хотя бы знал. Кроме того, несмотря на кучу недостатков, Хан Соло был не так уж плох — смел, самоотвержен (когда не бросался в окно, боясь лишиться головы) и с ним можно было поупражняться в остроумии.

А еще он до безумия любил его дочь, и это стоило больше, чем все его недостатки вместе взятые. И Люк любила его в ответ. Он делал ее счастливой, а если так, то… Он, вроде как, не против?

Люк, уловив смену настроения отца, обернулась к нему, и на ее губах расцвела улыбка. Выпустив из рук ладонь Хана, она ринулась к Вейдеру и порывисто обняла его, крепко обвивая руками его торс. Вейдер на мгновение замер, — сердце пропустило удар, а душа грозилась отправиться в полет — после чего нерешительно обнял девушку в ответ.

— Спасибо, — шепнула она ему, после чего неохотно отстранилась и обернулась к наблюдавшим за ними родственникам. — Может быть, вернемся в дом. Что думаете?

Сола одобрительно улыбнулась и, осторожно взяв зятя под руку, направилась внутрь. Рио последовала ее примеру.

— Девочки, за мной, — весело крикнула она, и дети, громко смеясь, вприпрыжку последовали за ней.

На мгновение отец и дочь остались одни, наблюдая за тем, как по небу лениво плывут облака. Вейдер задумчиво повернулся к девушке, не решаясь задать волнующий его вопрос, но Люк в ответ лишь кивнула, ободряя.

— Так… Кого ожидаете?

Люк нежно улыбнулась, положив руки на живот, и необыкновенно тепло взглянула на отца. В ее глазах плясали бесенята, и ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос оттого, каким робким перед ней предстал Гроза Всея Галактики.

— Девочку, — сказала она просто, и Вейдер улыбнулся.

Внучка. У него будет внучка.


End file.
